


פרומתיאוס

by Areola



Series: פרומתאוס [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hanna Abbot, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: פרומתאוס [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954423
Kudos: 3





	פרומתיאוס

טוביאס סנייפ הוא איש גבוה, עורו הלבנוני מנוקד שומות ובבית הוא לובש גופיות-סבא המתרפקות על חזהו הגרום. תמיד הוא יושב בפינת הסלון – מתחת למנורת טיפאני שהביא מבית הוריו שבווסקס – מעיין בספר או שוקד על התזה הבלתי-גמורה שלו. כשהיא קוראת להם אל השולחן, הוא מסיר את משקפי-הקריאה וקם על רגליו תוך שהוא מתלונן כי גבו מכזיב אותו. הילד בן החמש יודע כי אביו בריא כשור ופרט לצינון חולף מעולם לא סבל מחולי כלשהו, אולם טוביאס נוהג לחלוט לעצמו ספלי תה ולהעביר את ימיו בנטילת כדורים מוגלגיים.

טוביאס מתחמק ממבטו של הילד. עיני החרק של איילין קבועות בפניו השקועים וכמעט לעולם אינו מדבר. ילד מוזר, לא משחק עם הילדים האחרים (טוביאס אומר לעצמו שזה טוב: לך תדע במי הוא עלול להיתקל בשכונה הזו), אצבעותיו מוכתמות בשרידיי החומרים שאמו מניחה לו לחתוך. הוא ניסה לצחוק איתו, לומר לו ש"סוורוס, זה לא בריא לקרוא כל כך הרבה" אבל זה לא ילד נורמלי – הוא מסתכל עליך ורואה שמבפנים אתה עשוי בשר ועצמות ולב פועם.

זו אמא שלו, מהרהר טוביאס, אמא שלו שמבטיה מחמיצים את השמנת וגורמים לפרחים שהוא מביא בדרכו הביתה מן האוניברסיטה לנבול בקנקן – היא מסיתה את הילד נגדו. מדיחה אותו במלמוליה, במרקחות שלה- מעבירה את הילד על דעתו...

טוביאס מסיר את משקפי הקריאה שלו ומנקה אותן. הוא טועה. הוא מגזים. עליו להיות רציונאלי, כיאה לאיש-אקדמיה... אבל אז המחקר שלו מתעכב וראש הפקולטה לוחץ עליו, ומעברה השני של המיטה, כשהוא שולח את ידו לאסוף אליו את הגוף הצנום, איילין מתכווצת בתוך עצמה, עורה צונן ולח כשהוא מנסה לנשק אותה. למחרת, הוא יכול לראות את ההאשמה הגלויה בעיניו של הילד. חבורות כחולות מופיעות בין-לילה על עורה של אשתו, והילד מצמצם את עיניו; אצבעות עסקניות – שלוחה גשמית של מוח-החרק הבלתי מובן שלו – רוחשות מתחת לשרוולי חולצתו. היא רצתה להלביש אותו בחלוק, אבל טוביאס הרגיש כי מתפקידו להתערב. מספיק שנתנה לו את השם המוזר הזה- היא לא צריכה להמשיך ולנכר אותו מסביבת השווים שלו. בדיעבד, כמעט שנתיים לאחר מכן, טוביאס חושב שאולי טעה. במקום לטשטש את השונות שלו, במקום להלביש את החיה ולקצוץ את קרניה, היה עליו להניח לילד. הוא רק נראה מוזר יותר- מפחיד יותר.

השנים חולפות והילד גדל. יום אחד תוחב ינשוף את מקורו לתוך חלון המטבח, וגורם לטוביאס לשמוט ספל של תה רותח. מאוחר יותר, הילד אוסף את המכתב שהביא הינשוף, וטוביאס יודע שהוא רואה את הכוויות שצרב בנוזל מחטא. הילד רואה אל מתחת לעור: פעימות לב מואצות של שקר, זיעה מצחינה של פחד. הילד – פחות ממטר ושלושים של חיוורון נורא ושיער שמנוני – חג סביבו בסבלנות של טורף. כשהילד מסתלק מהבית – "להוגוורטס," היא אומרת, "ללמוד." – טוביאס סנייפ מופתע לחוש הקלה. 

* * *

ג'יימס מחמיץ את פניו כשהיא מסתפרת, וממשיך להעביר את אצבעותיו בתלתליה הגזוזים משך זמן ארוך. לילי מרוצה מהשינוי. התסרוקת גורמת לה להרגיש מיושבת: חולמנית פחות. כשהיא מביטה במראה היא מרגישה קצת לא-כמו-עצמה. אולי כמו פטוניה שמסוגלת להעביר שעות במירוק הברזים והכיורים שלה.

היא מתגעגעת לשיער שלה- לפואטיקה הייחודית שלו, לנשיקות הכמעט ברוטאליות של ג'יימס (כשקבר את אצבעותיו במחלפותיה והטה את ראשה לאחור, כאילו הייתה גיבורה בספר רומנטי). אבל היא מתגעגעת להרבה דברים. יום אחד היא מוצאת את עצמה בהארודס, עושה קניות לכריסטמס. לונדון המוגלגית מוארת באלפי אורות צבעוניים, ולילי, שמרגישה נשית במיוחד בסוודר אנגורה ומכנסיים מתרחבים, רוכשת את הליפסטיק הראשון שלה. היא ניסתה למרוח שפתון, פעם, כשאבא שלה אמר לה שיום אחד תהיה חברת פרלמנט וקסמי-קוסמטיקה היו הדבר הסנסציוני ביותר בעולמה של לילי בת הארבע-עשרה ("חוץ ממזמוזים," תיקנה אליס ושתיהן פרצו בצחוק). אבל אז עיווה סוורוס את פניו, ואמר שהוא יכול לטעום את הכימיקלים כשהוא מנשק אותה. לילי זרקה את השפתון שגנבה משידת הטואלט של אמא שלה, ולא התאפרה כבר שש שנים. כי סוורוס שנא שהיא מאופרת ושנא מוגלגים ושנא את עצמו. היא לא אוהבת לזכור אותו, אבל לפעמים הילד, גרגר החיים הזה, בועט לה בבטן, והיא מרגישה מחויבת לזכור.

לילי רואה את סיריוס, הולך ומתכופף תחת משקל ההרס העצמי שלו (כאילו כאב הוא משהו שאפשר להזדכות עליו בתאריך מאוחר יותר) וזוכרת. האוויר בחדר המועדון של גריפינדור היה צונן משתיקות. היא לא חשבה שמישהו מלבדה הצטמרר, אך סיריוס נהג לעקוב אחריה בעיניים אפורות, צופנות-סוד, ובלילות מסוימים נדמה היה לה שהסכנה אורבת מכל הכיוונים. שהיא נסדקת כמו קליפת אגוז בין הערותיו הנבזיות של סיריוס, לדממה האכזרית של סוורוס, וכי לא יישאר ממנה דבר אם תמשיך להלך בין הטיפות. היום, כשהיא מסתכלת בראי, היא עדיין מרגישה חרוכה. שרופה מרוב אהבה.

כשאליס שאלה אותה "למה דווקא פוטר?", גיששה לילי אחר קופסת הסיגריות שלה, והציתה סיגריה ביד רועדת. היא זכרה את ארשת פניו של סוורוס כשאיתר את ניחוח הטבק המוגלגי על עורה. עיניו התקדרו והוא מעך את אצבעותיה עד שזעקה בכאב. לילי תהתה האם הזיכרון אישי מכדי לחלוק אותו.

קצה הסיגריה שלה הבזיק בכתום מלובן. "אני לא צריכה שיאהבו אותי-"

"כולם צריכים שיאהבו אותם."

"אני צריכה-" ואולי היא הייתה כמו סיריוס, נזקקת ונזקקת ונזקקת, "ג'יימס צריך אותי."

וסוורוס היה לכשעצמו. בודד, סוליטארי. כמו נציב מלח. הוא לא רצה שתתקן אותו, הוא לא רצה שתציל אותו, הוא לא רצה שתאהב אותו. כאילו חשב שאהבה היא הומיאוסטזיס בשניים, כשכל אחד מעכל את הכאבים של השני. "אני לא בררנית," היא אמרה לאליס, תוך שאיפה מהסיגריה שלה (כי לילי הייתה חופשייה לבחור איך ומתי ובאילו אמצעים להרוג את עצמה.  _ ג'יימס _ הרשה. ג'יימס  _ רצה _ שתבחר). "ג'יימס שם. ג'יימס רוצה אותי. ג'יימס ימות בשבילי."

"וסנייפ לא?"

לא הייתה דרך מדויקת להסביר שסנייפ ימות למענה אך יוודא שלא תחיה אחריו, ולכן לילי פשוט נענעה את ראשה במעין "לא" מעורפל.

היא לא מצפה לראות אותו בקבלת הפנים שאחרי הטקס. לילי רצתה לחשוב שכבר שכח אותה (אולי מפני שסוורוס נשאר אותו סוורוס, בשעה שלילי סיימה לגדול ולא ניזונה עוד מסיפורים), אך תקוותיה נתבדו. 

היא רוצה לבכות, היא רוצה לרוץ אל סוורוס ולזרוק את עצמה לזרועותיו: לצעוק או לנפץ כוסות או אפילו לנעוץ ציפורניים בבשר הרך של זרועותיה. הכאב הזה, שאין לו שם (רק התמוססות מתמשכת בחלל הבטן) קורע אותה לגזרים. אבל לילי מבוגרת מדי בשביל מלודרמות. היא צריכה לערוך בדק-בית יסודי באוצר המילים שלה, לעשב, לנקש ולשים קץ למטאפורות. המילים שלה צריכות להתבגר ביחד איתה.

היא רוצה סיגריה.

לילי נושכת את שפתיה ופונה להביט בג'יימס. שיערו מזדקר לכל הכיוונים (ניגוד חד לגלימת הטקס הפורמלית), אך פניו קורנים מאהבה. ג'יימס מניח לה לחמול אותו, ג'יימס מתגנב למיטתם בשלוש לפנות בוקר, אחרי קרב מתמשך, ומצמיד את שפתיו לשבריר החיים המפרפר בבטנה.

סוורוס סנייפ הוא רק חצי בן-אדם. היא לא יכלה לאהוב אותו אל מחוץ לעצמו.

* * *

רמוס יכול לראות את הערבה המפליקה מחלון חדר השינה שלו. הזכוכיות חתוכות למעוינים, ולפעמים הוא בן ארבע-עשרה מאחורי הזגוגית, כשהשלג לבן ובתולי בבוקר יום ראשון. 

הוא שותה את התה שלו יותר מדי מתוק ויושב קרוב מדי לאש. נדמה לו שהקור הוא זיכרון המתנחל בתוך העצמות, כיוון שהוא מהדק את אצבעותיו סביב הספל ומנסה להתחמם בעבור כל החורפים שבהם היה לו קר. אחר כך הוא הולך לישון. המיטה במגורי הסגל גדולה ורחבה: רמוס ישן בקצה.

סדר היום שלו מורכב מטקסים קטנים. הוא קם בבוקר. מחליק את רגליו לתוך נעלי הבית. חותך פלפל-ירוק ומלפפון לפרוסות דקות, ומורח חמאה וריבה על הטוסט שלו. סיריוס נהג לומר שסדר כל כך חשוב לרמוס, מפני שבחיים שלו לא היה סדר: האדם צריך חוקים וגבולות בגלל שהזאב פראי וכאוטי. (ואולי גם סיריוס, שהסתער על כל הזדמנות להרוג את עצמו בתקווה שמישהו יגיד לו "לא". לא שזה משנה, עכשיו). בסוף הוא לובש גופיה ומניח לחולצת הפלאנל לכסות את שאר הצלקות.

הכל השתנה אחרי הלואין 81. בינו לבינו, רמוס חושב על חייו במונחים של דקונסטרוקציה (אלה המותרות היחידים שיש לו). הקונטקסט מלמד על הטקסט, וזהות היא מושג חמקמק. כשהעמיס את המזוודות שלו על הרכבת, לא היה בטוח שהוא חכם יותר (למרות שללא-ספק, מנוסה יותר), רק שהוא עייף מספיק כדי לישון לאורך כל הנסיעה.

הוגוורטס נראית כמו שזכר אותה. הטירה גדולה ואפרורית, כמו אדם זקן שמתנהל בכבדות. רמוס מבין את העייפות שלה, את הרגרסיה לשגרה מוכרת. כשהוא מסדר את הספרים שלו על המדף (סנטימטר וחצי מהקצה, כדי שלא יצברו אבק), רמוס מקבל תחושה מעורפלת של בית. ג'יימס גלגל את עיניו כשהקונדסאים בקרו אצל משפחת לופין – "אי אפשר לראות את הקירות מרוב ספרים," – אבל סיריוס הביא לו את "הוד מלכות" ליום ההולדת, ואז אמר שהוא לא קורא, ובטח לא את תומאס מאן. 

הידיעה על בריחתו של סיריוס בלק ( _ פושע מורשע, הרג שניים-עשר עוברי אורח תמימים _ ... רמוס קיפל את העיתון וגלגל את עיניו) הגיעה אל הדירה המעופשת בשבעת האחיות כשהיא קשורה לרגלו של פוקס. הוא רצה לשבור משהו. רמוס ישב בקולנוע בשנת שמונים ושבע (היה שם חימום ואף אחד לא הסתכל עליך אם באת לבד) והגיבור אמר לגיבורה ש-"אפילו מוות לא יכול לעצור אהבה אמיתית, הוא רק יכול לעכב אותה קצת." רמוס חשב שרק סיריוס יכול להיות מלודרמטי מספיק ומורבידי מספיק כדי להגיד דבר כזה.

במובן מסוים, נוח לו למקד את תשומת לבו בהארי. הוא עייף מהניסיון להתיר את מלכודת העבר. עייף מלהרגיש כמו פרנואיד; סכיזופרן של היסטוריה. זה לא שהארי יכול להציע לו משהו כמו תיקון. וזה לא שרמוס, מצידו, יכול לספק להארי בית, או אפילו לשמש לו דמות-אב. הוא כן יכול להקנות לילד כלים להגן על עצמו, ולהפריד בין פרופסור לופין המורה לרמוס האדם.

הארי מפתיע אותו. הילד דמה כל כך לג'יימס, שרמוס ציפה, באופן טבעי, שבנם של ג'יימס ולילי פוטר יהיה קל דעת וזחוח כמו אביו. אולי הוא חוטא לג'יימי; שוכח את הנחישות שבה ניגש למשימות הפרטיות שהציב לעצמו (כאילו מפת הקונדסאים, והקבלה להכשרת ההילאים, ו **לילי** , היו סוג של הר אוורסט פרטי). אבל האמת הפשוטה היא שרוב הזמן ג'יימס פוטר היה פרחח ו _ אהב _ להיות פרחח. הארי שונה ממנו כמו יום ולילה. שקט, רציני, כמעט קודר.

בניגוד לג'יימס, שהיה פרמטר בפני עצמו (ופעל לפי האינטרסים של ג'יימס וציפה שכולם ילכו אחריו), הארי רוצה נורא להיות בסדר. רמוס מתקשה שלא לחוש סימפטיה כלפיו.

האירועים מגיעים לשיא בסוג של חריקת בלמים כשרמוס מניח את ידיו על המפה המכושפת בצהרי התשיעי ליוני. ג'יימס שיכל את זרועותיו מאחורי ראשו והכריז ש"זה יהיה הדבר הכי גדול בעולם" (וזה היה, למשך שנה וחצי בערך). רק שרמוס אף פעם לא תיאר לעצמו שיבוא היום שלבו יזנק לגרונו ויתקע שם כשהמפה תגיד: "רך-כף" ו-"פיטר פטיגרו". וכשרמוס קורס לתוך הזרועות המגוידות וקובר את פניו ברעמת השיער המדובלל, הריח הוא אותו הריח והחיה שבתוכו נרגעת וצונחת על הדשא המר.

* * *

הארי פוטר לא היה נער רגיל. לא הייתה לו ילדות רגילה, או חברה רגילה (ג'יני אמרה שהיא אוהבת אותו, ואז התייפחה ואמרה שהיא מוכרחה לעזוב), ולא היו לו חלומות רגילים (דמבלדור צנח שוב ושוב מעבר לשפת המגדל, וסנייפ התעתק משדה הקרב ברגע שגופתו של וולדמורט פגעה בקרקע). ופרט לזה, הארי הביס את המכשף האפל החזק ביותר של זמנו עוד בגיל שבע-עשרה.

לפעמים מקננת בו התחושה כי הוא הולך ומתמעט ככל שהוא מדבר עם פחות אנשים. ואולם הארי עייף וכועס, ואם לג'יני לא נשאר עוד כוח לאהוב אותו, אם לרון אין סבלנות לשבת ולחקור מה קרה בין הארי לאחותו לפני שהוא מכריז על מצב מלחמה זמני, להארי בתורו כבר אין כוח לנסות להסביר את מצב-העניינים לרון. הבוקר תופס אותו אורז מזוודה. הרמיוני, שמזגזגת בינו לבין רון (קצת כמו בשנה הרביעית, אבל ברצינות רבה ברצינות, עיגולים כהים מתחת לעיניה), עוזרת לו להקטין חפצים ופריטי לבוש.

"אני עדיין לא חושבת שזה רעיון טוב." היא מניחה במזוודה את ספרו של הנסיך חצוי הדם. "לא מאוחר מדי להתחרט."

"הרמ-"

"סנייפ יכול להסתתר לנצח. מה תעשה, תרדוף אחריו עד שיימאס לשניכם?"

"הרמ-"

"לפעמים נדמה לי שאתה פשוט לא יודע מה לעשות עם עצמך, עכשיו שהמלחמה נגמרה." היא מלכסנת אליו מבט. אפילו הקווצות המתולתלות של שיערה נראות אומללות. 

הם יושבים זה לצד זו על מיטתו של הארי ב-'קלחת הרותחת'. מסודרת להחריד בחצאית טווייד וסוודר אפור, שיער התיל שלה אסוף לזנב-סוס מאחורי ראשה; הרמיוני נראית כמי שרוח הלחימה יצאה ממנה לפתע בנשיפה אחת, כמו אוויר המתנקז מבלון שנדקר. הארי רוצה להדוף אותה קלות עם כתפו (כך היה עושה לרון, אפילו לג'יני), אבל זאת הרמיוני שלצדה היא יושב, והרמיוני נרתעת ממגע-מיותר. תמיד שומרת את עצמה לעצמה.

"יהיה בסדר," הוא מבטיח.

הרמיוני מביטה בו בספקנות. היא לא תאמר ש-אני בכלל לא חושבת שאתה רוצה/זוכר איך להיות בסדר. הרמיוני איננה ג'יני. היא הרבה יותר קורקטית. הרבה יותר מנומסת. אך מבטיה ישדרו לו בעדינות כי לדעתה הוא רודף אחרי מטרות אבודות, רק כדי לאבד גם את עצמו בדרך.

ג'יני צעקה עליו והכתה אותו ובסוף פשוט צנחה לידו על הקרקע והניחה לשמש לרצד בשיערה הפרוע. היא אמרה: "אני לא מבינה אותך. זה לא חשוב. דמבלדור מת – וגם אבא שלי מת וצ'ארלי מת וכולם מתים. למה אתה תמיד רוצה להיות אידיוט ולהציל את כולם. למה הנקמה המטומטמת הזאת כל כך חשובה לך? זה לא משנה עכשיו. אני רוצה שהם ימותו בשקט. למה אתה לא יכול להציל  _ אותי _ ?"

אולי הוא אנוכי. אנוכי - בכך שהוא מתעדף את האג'נדה האישית שלו, על פני הצורך התמידי של ג'יני בדרמה. אולם סנייפ רצח את דמבלדור וברח בחסות הלילה, והארי תמיד השלים את המשימות שלקח על עצמו. הוא חייב את זה לדמבלדור. הוא חייב את זה לעצמו.

הוא מתקשה להסביר זאת להרמיוני בדיוק כפי שהוא מתקשה להסביר לה מדוע הוא שונא תעלומות. הרמיוני מרותקת מבעיות מתמטיות ופותרת משוואות כפי שהיא מדיחה כלים. המספרים עומדים בטור, מצוחצחים וללא-דופי, ואוי למשוואה שמסרבת להתאפס. הארי, מנגד, מרגיש כמו עכבר-מעבדה, מגשש את דרכו בסבך נומרי של ספרות ונעלמים. הוא לא יודע איך לומר לה שאצלו הכל צריך להיות ברור, כי הוא לא ילד ולא צל ואי-אפשר לרמות אותו או לדרוך עליו. ובכלל- סנייפ רצח לו את דמבלדור ולא יתכן שהממזר יצא מזה בלי עונש. 

הארי רוצה לישון בלילה. הוא רוצה לדעת למה.

'הצריח הגלמוד' ניצב על קצהו של מצוק משונן ונראה כאילו תיכף יתרסק אל מותו. להארי אין שמץ של מושג למה – מכל המקומות שבעולם – זחל דראקו מאלפוי דווקא לפינה הזו של הגלובוס, אבל אז נפתחת הדלת ומעבר לשרביט שמאלפוי מצמיד לגרונו, הארי מבחין בעיניה הענקיות של חנה אבוט. ג'יני אמרה שהמלחמה גורמת לאנשים להזדווג כמו שפנים; הארי מניח כי יש בכך מן האמת. הוא אסיר תודה לאבוט כשהיא מסיטה את יד-השרביט של מאלפוי ומזמינה אותו להיכנס.

הם נראים כמו שני עכברונים, רכים ובלונדיניים ומהירים לברוח. הארי מרגיש שלא-בנוח ביניהם, גוף זר, לא-שייך, בין שתי כדוריות דם אדומות.

מאלפוי נועץ בו מבט מזרה-אימה ושואל מה לעזאזל הוא רוצה.

הארי משיב בקיצור.

"אני לא יודע, פוטר. וגם אילו ידעתי-" מאלפוי קם על רגליו וחוטף קומקום מהביל מבין ידיה של אבוט. הם משוחחים בקולות נמוכים ואבוט מתרתחת ומרימה ידיים.

הארי בולע את רוקו כשמאלפוי מוזג לו תה. הוא נזהר שלא להביט באבוט, ואבוט נזהרת שלא להביט בהארי (כל רמז לתקשורת ביניהם נדמה להקפיץ את מאלפוי). זה גורם לו לחשוב על ג'יני. אבל הארי לא חג סביב ג'יני בנחישות של טורף, ולא נחלץ להגנתה כמו לביאה השומרת על גוריה.

כמעט בלתי-אפשרי לרצות את מאלפוי. דראקו חשדן וזועם ומגיב כמו חיה פצועה. בתוך ראשו, הארי יכול לשמוע קול קטן (דומה להטריד לזה של הרמיוני), מזכיר לו שגם מאלפוי אהב וגם מאלפוי איבד – אפילו יותר ממנו. אבל למאלפוי יש את אבוט. מאלפוי הצליח לרמות את כולם לחשוב שהוא בעצם ברנש הגון (והוא לא, הוא  _ מאלפוי _ . גם אם ידו רעדה על השרביט והוא ידע להחליף צדדים בזמן). הארי רוצה להגיד לו שאם לא סנייפ, זה היה הוא, מאלפוי (אמור היה להיות הוא), אבל זה לא תירוץ. הארי לא רוצה להרוג את מאלפוי כפי שהוא רוצה להרוג את סנייפ. "ואתה לא חושב ש _ זה _ צבוע מצידך," אמרה ג'יני וגלגלה עיניים. היה זה בתקופה שכבר התחיל להימאס לה ממנו ולא נשאר לה כוח לעשות אהבה.

לבסוף, אחרי שהניח למאלפוי להוביל את אבוט אל הקומה השנייה (מאלפוי הפציר בה להשאיר אותם לבד ואבוט הייתה אפילו יפה יותר כשעיניה הענקיות הבליחו בזעם- היא נראתה כמעט מלאכית ומאלפוי נראה כמעט כמו שטן והארי זכר שלג'יני נמאס לרדוף אחריו ולהילחם את המלחמות שלו), הוא דוחק את מאלפוי לפינה ותובע ממנו תשובות. 

"לך לעזאזל, פוטר." מאלפוי נראה יהיר ומרוחק מתמיד.

הארי לוקח נשימה עמוקה. "משרד הקסמים אולי עזב אותך בשקט, אבל אני מכיר כמה אנשים עם סימן על היד שישמחו לפשוט לך את העור."

מאלפוי הודף אותו מעליו בשאט-נפש. "הדלת נמצאת שם." (ולהארי נדמה שהוא אומר: ממשרד הקסמים לא ציפיתי ליותר מזה. אבל אולי  _ ממך  _ כן. הארי כבר לא יכול לראות את הילד בן האחת-עשרה שהושיט את ידו ללחיצה). 

דלתות העץ הכבירות נטרקות מאחוריו בעננת אבק. הארי אוחז במטאטא המרוץ שלו ועומד להסתלק מהמצוק כשחנה אבוט מופיעה לצידו, שיערה מזהיר סביב פניה כמו שמש סתורה. "בבקשה-" היא מתחננת (והוא חושב שכבר שמע את התחינה הזו פעם, אולי בסרט אהבה מוגלגי), "בבקשה עזוב אותנו." עיט מפרפר בין אצבעותיה השמנמנות והיא מלטפת אותו ברעד. "לך לסוורוס," היא לוחשת לעיט, "דראקו זקוק לך. עוף לסוורוס."

הארי עזב את נורת'אמברלנד עם שתי חולצות וסוודר מתחת לגלימה, אבל הקור מתחיל להקהות את איבריו ונדמה לו כי האף שלו עומד ליפול. אין עננים בסטרטוספרה, אבל אז הוא חולף מעל עיר גדולה (אולי מנצ'סטר – הארי לא ממש בטוח) והחומרים הרעילים כמעט וגורמים לו למחנק. הוא שונא לעוף בתוך עננים, אך הסיכוי לזיהום אוויר נמוך יותר וכל הטיסות הבינלאומיות חולפות מעל לראשך. הוא בטוח שבנקודה מסוימת במהלך הדרך, שיגר תפילת הודיה למדאם הוץ', שהכריחה אותם לשנן את לוח הטיסות של הית'רו כחלק מפעילות המסדר.

הארי לא בטוח לאן מוביל אותו העיט – הכיוון יציב ולא-משתנה. דרום מערב, דרום מערב, דרום מערב. וויילס, אולי. בקו אווירי ישיר. העיט מנמיך מעל כפר קטן- ריבועים מנומסים של שדות (הם מזכירים לו את הרמיוני), שורות של מטעים; בתים קטנים, אדומי-גגות – שום דבר לא קשור לתשישות ולכאב ולזעם שלו.

לפתע מתחוור להארי שהמקום הזה מוכר לו מאיפשהו. הוא במעורפל את הקוטג' ואת עצי התפוח. ממצמץ, הוא נכון לצנוח מהמטאטא כשהעיט מתדפק על חלון מאובק, וכל הזיכרונות חוזרים אליו בדהרה. הוא היה שם, עם רון והרמיוני. הרמיוני הרתיחה מים לתה ורון ניסה לשכנע אותו לזוז בין החדרים כשהארי נעצר כל הזמן, נוגע בארונית ריקה מספרים, ובעריסה, ובמיטה-  _ שלהם _ . רון אמר לו: "הארי, אתה מפחיד אותי. בוא- בוא נלך מכאן, בוא נחזור להרמיוני." והארי גמגם וניסה להסביר לו כי הוא חושב על הדארסלים ועל כל מה שיכול היה להתרחש אחרת. אבל רון ראה את הארי, והארי התפרק לנגד עיניו.

משהו מתחושת האובדן הישנה חונק את גרונו. הארי פוטר הפסיק לתהות "מה היה קורה אילו" בגיל צעיר מאוד (זה לא היה מתגמל ופטוניה תמיד סטרה לו ואמרה שהוא חולם בהקיץ במקום לבצע את מטלות הבית), אך הבית במכתש גודריק נראה כמו פסל שהשתמר באבק. הוא כמעט ולא קולט שהוא נמצא פה כדי לחלץ תשובות מסנייפ, ופירושו של דבר, פירושו של דבר... שגם סנייפ מוכרח להיות כאן.

_ הממזר! _ הארי שומט את המטאטא שלו ורץ במעלה המדרגות. הוא נכון להיאבק בדלת, אך זו נפתחת בחריקה קלה תחת ידיו.

"סנייפ!" קולו מחוספס וצרוד: הארי חושב על מעשנים סדרתיים, למרות שמעולם לא נגע בסיגריה. "סנייפ...!"

הארי כמעט מחמיץ אותו- מתגנב לחדר המבוא בגרביים ובגדים מוגלגיים. סנייפ נראה כמו אחד האדם; רק החיוורון הנורא של פניו והצללים שמתאספים סביבו רומזים למשהו אחר. דמוני.

סנייפ מסנן קללה כשסילון כסוף מחטיא אותו במילימטרים ספורים.

* * *

המטבח ריק כמעט לחלוטין, ובכל זאת מצליח סנייפ להפיל ספל קפה כשהוא מתחמק מקללת עוקץ. "זהירות, פוטר," הוא מסנן תוך כדי התגוננות. "אתה מחלל אתר היסטורי."

פוטר לא השתנה בשבועות, בשנים שחלפו. הוא גבהּ וקולו העמיק (סנייפ תמיד הבחין בניואנסים), אך מכל בחינה מהותית, פוטר נותר אותו נער יהיר שלקח על עצמו לשנוא כל דבר וכל אחד שלא התיישבו עם תפיסת העולם הצרה שלו.

סנייפ יכול לסלוח ללילי ואפילו לאלבוס. הם... קיבלו אותו, משך פרק זמן מסוים. אפילו סוורוס סנייפ לא היה משוחד דיו בכדי לחשוב שיכולת לאהוב אדם ולפרק אותו לגורמים; לאהוב את לילי שלא בשלמות. גם אם כל מה שנותר לה לעשות היה לעזוב אותו; גם אם אלבוס פטפט בעליזות על אקזיסטנציאליזם, אך לא באמת השאיר לסנייפ אף בחירה מוסרית.

גם פוטר, בעצם.

סומק מציף את פניו של הנער, והקללה הבאה שהוא משגר מחטיאה לחלוטין.

"לך מכאן, פוטר. אין לי את מה שאתה צריך."

"מה שאני-" פוטר משגר לעברו קללה, וסנייפ הודף אותה במומחיות. "מה שאני צריך?!"

"אתה רוצה הסבר חד-משמעי שיאפשר לך להמשיך להאמין בחלוקה הדיכוטומית שיצרת לעצמך-" סנייפ משגר קללה, "בין טובים לרעים." הוא חושק את שפתיו, ומאלץ את הנער להדוף את הבלתי-נסלחת שהוא משגר לעברו. "אתה רוצה סיבה להמשיך לחשוב שאני נבל-" סנייפ מתכופף, מטיל על פוטר קללה נוספת, וממשיך, "שיש לך הזכות – לא, החובה המוסרית – להרוג אותי." הוא יודע שהוא אכזרי (ושפוטר לא באמת התמודד עם אכזריות מקרוב – כי גם מרחק של שרביט ועיוורון של קרב הוא מרחק מהותי), וצופה בזעמו של פוטר מתלקח. "אתה רוצה סיבה להמשיך להיות ילד קטן."

"אתה-" פוטר מגן על עצמו בהצלחה, ופונה לתקוף את סנייפ, "הרגת. את. דמבלדור."

"ואתה הרגת את טום רידל." הוא חוסם את הקללה של פוטר. הנער השתפר במהלך השנה וחצי שחלפו, אך הוא עדיין לא יריב שווה-ערך לסנייפ. מערך הנסיבות והגורמים שהכשירו את פוטר להרוג את אדון אופל בקרב,נשגב מבינתו של סנייפ, אבל אולי דמבלדור ידע טוב ממנו, ופוטר היה היחיד שיכול להרוג את רידל. כך או אחרת, אין לו זמן למחשבות בטלות. סנייפ משגר קללת הדף, וזו משלחת את פוטר לקצהו השני של המטבח.

פוטר פוגע בקיר בקול נפץ עז. פניו מלוהטים – זיעה מבצבצת על מצחו. "זה לא אותו דבר!" הוא מוחה (הכיוון שלו השתפר, והוא כמעט ממעיד את סנייפ). "הגיע לו למות!"

(סנייפ מסנן קללה) "ועכשיו מגיע גם לי, אני מניח?"

הם נאבקים משך דקות ארוכות. אור חיוור של בוקר מסתנן אל המטבח הקטן והוילונות הלבנים מרשרשים ברוח- ניגוד חריף לקרב המתנהל בפנים. פוטר מולו נחוש בדעתו, והנחישות הזו מתישה. הוא זוכר מלחמות (בעל פה, עם שרביט) מול מכשפים שהיו בטוחים בצדקתם, וזוכר את ההרגשה שהפסיד מראש. פוטר לוחם למען מטרה שהוא מאמין בה (גם אם המטרה הזו היא ראשו של סנייפ).

סנייפ לא לגמרי חולק עליו. נדמה לו שזמנו הגיע, בכל מקרה.

סוורוס סנייפ מת בפעם הראשונה בגיל עשרים ואחת. הוא בגד בערכים שעליהם חינכה אותו אמו, הפנה את גבו לאדון האופל, והציע את שרביטו ונאמנותו לאלבוס דמבלדור – שלפי כל היגיון בריא אמור היה לקלל אותו למוות. אלבוס, כמו אלבוס, נתן לו משרה ומחסה.

סוורוס סנייפ מת בפעם השנייה בגיל שלושים ותשע. פרקי אצבעותיו הלבינו סביב השרביט, ואלבוס האיץ בו למלא אחר ההסכם הלא-כתוב ביניהם. "סוורוס... בבקשה..." _ אתה מוכרח. אתה חייב להקריב את המלכה על מנת להציל את המלך. אתה חייב להבטיח את עמדתך בשירותו של וולדמורט, לנצח. _ עיניו הזקנות של אלבוס הפצירו בו ללא אומר ודברים, וסנייפ עשה כמצוותו.

סוורוס סנייפ מת בפעם השלישית על המדשאות המוריקות מול הוגוורטס. גופתו של אדון האופל צנחה על הקרקע וידיו של פוטר רעדו כשהנער הסתובב על מקומו. סנייפ מצמץ בגשם השוטף, שיערו משוטח לפניו, ומבטו פגש בזה של פוטר. אין לו מושג  _ למה _ או  _ עבור מה _ התעתק מהמקום. אבל גם הפרפר שחי משך לילה ויום נאבק כדי להעביר את הגנים שלו לדור הבא.

סנייפ תוהה אם כך מרגישים נידונים למוות: אם כך הרגיש בלק, בראש המגדל הצפוני, ממתין לנשיקת הסוהרסן. בלק בן הארבע-עשרה רחש וזמזם וכווה את קצות-אצבעותיו (והיה מלא כל כך בשנאה עצמית שסנייפ יכול בקושי לשאת את חברתו), אך לילי בערה באור יציב ובהיר, והוא אהב אותה מהרגע שבו הדפה את שיערה לאחור במחווה מתחסדת ושאלה אם "אכפת לך שאני יושבת כאן." במובן מסוים זה בסדר, להניח לבן של לילי להרוג אותו.

הם עדיין נאבקים כשפוטר מצליח להכשיל אותו. לחלוחית הצטברה על עדשות משקפיו של פוטר, והוא נושם בכבדות, נכון להרים את שרביטו ולחסל את סנייפ בשתי מילים. 'קדימה, פוטר,' חושב סנייפ בינו לבין עצמו. 'למה אתה מחכה?' 

במקום, קורס הנער נגד הדלפק, ויד-השרביט שלו צונחת איתו (משקפיו צונחים גם הם). "אבל... אבל..." פוטר מתלעלע, " _ למה? _ "

למה? למה לא?! פוטר נראה... כה חסר אונים. סנייפ היה בועט בו – לו רק היה יכול. כ _ אשר אתה פוגע במישהו _ , אמרה לילי פעם,  _ אתה נוטה לחוש כלפיו עוינות באופן אוטומטי _ : "המוח שלנו משלים לבד את החסרים. פגעתי בו, משמע הוא אדם רע." אולי הוא שונא את פוטר על כל הפעמים שבהן הפחיד אותו סנייפ ואיים עליו. אולי הוא שונא את פוטר כי הוא מפלצת. זן של חיפושית שפותח במיוחד כדי להרוג טרמיטים. כל מה שפוטר יודע זה להרוג. לא שזה אמור להפריע לסנייפ. סנייפ הוא רוצח מיומן ומוצלח יותר מפוטר. אך בשעה שפוטר הניח לנסיבות להוביל אותו באף, בחר סנייפ ללמוד כיצד להסב נזק.

סנייפ נושם עמוקות, עייף לפתע באור הבוקר המדגיש את קמטי הגיל ואת כוויות הקור בידיו. "למה הרגת את רידל? למה הכרחת את דמבלדור לשתות את השיקוי במערה?"

"הוא אמר לי!" פוטר כלל לא מהסס. "זה היה הדבר הנכון-"

"הדבר הנכון, פוטר? ברגע שמשהו צבוע באדום וזהב הוא הופך להיות נכון, ממ?"

"אתה, אתה- רוצח, אין לך זכות..." פוטר לא מסיים את המשפט.

"לנשום? לחיות? להתקיים? גם אבא שלך והחברים המפגרים שלו חשבו ככה." סנייפ מעניק לו חיוך נבזי.

"ועכשיו הם מתים ואתה חי."

"אני מצטער מעומק ליבי. יש משהו שאני יכול לעשות עבורך?"

כתפיו של פוטר רועדות. "אתה יכול ללכת לעזאזל."

"ואתה מוכן ברוב טובך להורות לי את הדרך."

"הא?" מפרקי אצבעותיו של פוטר מלבינים סביב השרביט. הוא מצחין מזעם וחוסר-אונים.

"למה אתה מחכה?"

"מגיע לך למות."

"אולי." אולי  _ זה  _ הרגע. סנייפ מחייך בזחיחות, אבל ידו של פוטר רועדת, המילים גוועות על שפתיו, וסנייפ נוכח שפוטר הוא בכל זאת לא-רוצח. בנה של לילי לא מסוגל להרוג בדם קר. לרגע אין ביניהם שנאה, רק עייפות נוראית, כשפוטר אומר לו ללכת משם, כי הוא לא רוצה לראות אותו יותר- להיעלם ולא לחזור אף פעם. כאילו מגרש שד מקראי.

סנייפ כמעט שמח לציית.

סוורוס סנייפ מת בפעם הרביעית בגיל ארבעים. הארי פוטר בא לנקום את דמם של הוריו ואת דמו של אלבוס דמבלדור – ונתן לו לחיות.

* * *

הרמיוני קיבלה על עצמה את משרת הפרופסור לטרנספיגורציה מתוך מחשבה שהסילבוס הגמיש-יחסית של מורה בהוגוורטס ישאיר לה זמן לאסוף חומר לעבודת הדוקטורט שלה. היא לא הביאה בחשבון את מקגונגל (שהייתה כה מרוצה מעבודתה, שהרמיוני מצאה את עצמה מתפקדת על תקן ראש בית גריפינדור בפרק זמן של שלוש שנים), או את חשדנותו הטבעית של משרד הקסמים, שלא רצה שאף אחד – במיוחד לא דוקטורנטית ילידת-מוגלגים – יחטט בארכיונים שלו. רון, מצידו, היה מרוצה להניח לה לעשות את שלה (הוא רצה שמונה ילדים, הרמיוני רצתה אחד, ובסופו של דבר הם התפשרו על שניים והרמיוני העלימה עין מהחיות התועות שרון הניח לילדים לגדל – עד שאן הביאה בוגארט פצוע וזה היה הסוף), אבל האמת הייתה שהצורך של הרמיוני לפתוח את פצעי המלחמה, לתעד ולקטלג אותם, פשוט הקדים את זמנו. היא נהגה לשכב לצד רון בלילות קרים במיוחד, ראשה מונח על חזהו החסון, ולקטר על החליפות במשרד הקסמים ועל איך זה שכולם מרוצים לקבור את הראש בחול. זה פשוט נראה כאילו הם רוצים  _ לשכוח _ .

הם לא דיברו על הארי, כי הארי בבירור לא רצה לחשוב על שום דבר שקשור במלחמה (הוא גר בכפר קטן באוקספורדשייר ומתפרנס כוטרינר כפרי – רון חשב שזה מצחיק, שהארי מרפא פרות, סוסים ואווזים למחייתו), אבל הארי לא היה דוגמה. הוא הגיח אחת לחודש, לטף את ראשיהם של הוויזלים הפעוטים (ושל כל המפלצות שהביאו הביתה) והסתלק באותה מהירות שבה הגיע- אחרי שהבטיח לרון והרמיוני שהוא בסדר. הם לא דיברו על המלחמה. הם לא דיברו על ג'יני (גם היא באה לבקר, מדי פעם; נוויל חג סביבה, כאילו לוודא שלא תיפול ותשבר). הם לא דיברו על דמבלדור או על סנייפ.

בזמנה הפנוי, הרמיוני משכללת פונקציות למציאת אינפורמציה. היא יודעת שהוגוורטס טירה זקנה ונבזית, ורב בה הנסתר על הגלוי. רון מקטר (זו כבר דרך חיים עבורו, היא לא מתרגשת) שלא היה לו מושג שהוא התחתן עם פרופסורית משוגעת. הוא יבנה לה מעבדה אם היא רוצה, אבל שתפסיק להפוך את הבית. נדרשים לה מספר שבועות כדי ללטש את המתמטיקה, ואז היא עובדת על הלחש חודש נוסף (הכל תוך כדי עבודה שוטפת בהוגוורטס). רק כשהיא מרוצה מהתוצר המוגמר, הרמיוני ניגשת להטיל את הלחש על הטירה, וכמעט שלא מופתעת למצוא את עצמה בחדר הנחיצות, משתעלת מול ערימות של ניירת מעלת-אבק.

עוברים כמעט שלושה ימים לפני שהיא מוצאת את ההגיגית. הרמיוני יושבת רגע ארוך על מרצפות האבן הצוננות, שואלת את עצמה מה לעזאזל חלף בראשו של דמבלדור. הראיות בהן צפתה נחו מחוץ להישג-יד משך למעלה מעשור, והאדם שהשאיר אותן הוא האדם שהעלים אותן. היא מנענעת את ראשה בחוסר אונים. יש אבק בשיערה ואבק מלכלך את פניה, והרמיוני חושבת על רון ועל עולם הקסמים, שלא רוצים לדעת.

אחרי הקרב האחרון, הייתה תמונתו של הארי מרוחה בחזית הנביא היומי, והכותרות הכריזו "פוטר מביס  **שוב** את  _ אתם יודעים מי _ !" המשפחות השכולות חיפשו אשמים, ואנשים כמו מאלפוי – שריגל עבור המסדר משך חודשי המלחמה האחרונים – נעלמו מעל פני האדמה. הם חזרו טיפין-טיפין במהלך השנים האחרונות (הרמיוני מעולם לא הבינה איך בחורה נחמדה כמו חנה אבוט יכלה להינשא לממזר כמו מאלפוי. הייתה לה תיאוריה סודית לפיה מאלפוי נשא את חנה מפני שהיא הזכירה לו את אמא שלו, עם שיערה הבלונדיני ופניה המלאכיים, אך היא מעולם לא חלקה את מחשבותיה עם איש), אבל השסע שהרחיק אותם מלכתחילה נותר בלתי-נראה, בלתי-מדובר. הארי האשים אותה פעם שהיא אלימה- שהיא לא נותנת לדברים לנוח. "את מחטטת ומחטטת ולא מבינה מתי די." אבל הארי מתבוסס במוגלה של עצמו (וזה נותן לו תירוץ טוב לשתוק כבר יותר מדי שנים).

הרמיוני כונסת אסופה של גווילים לצרור ומרגישה מבוגרת מכפי עשרים וחמש שנותיה. הם העבירו את שש השנים האחרונות בין הדירה הקטנה בקמפוס, לשתיים-וחצי חדרים בבייזווטר, למגורי הסגל בהוגוורטס- ובכל הדירות האלה היה אור, בכל הדירות האלה היה צחוק (שלה ושל רון ואז של הילדים). בכולן הזיכרון היה עמום. משהו שניסית לדחוק, שלא לחשוב עליו. מחוק מגיליונות הנביא היומי, מסדר היום של עולם הקסמים. אמא שלה אמרה לה אחרי כל לידה שהגוף מתוכנת לשכוח את הכאב שהוא חווה, "אחרת בחיים לא היינו מסוגלות לחזור על זה." הרמיוני תוהה לרגע אם לזה התכוון דמבלדור כשהחביא את ההגיגית. לתת להם זמן לשכוח, למחוק את הזיכרון ולהתחזק. אבל היא לא סנטימנטלית כמו הארי ורון, והמחשבה פורחת מראשה תוך שניות ספורות.

* * *

כלבת הרועים של ג'ורג' גרהאם קופצת על הארי כשהוא יורד מהאוטומוביל שלו. הוא רכש את הרכב מסוכנות ליסינג אזורית (איש המכירות בעט בצמיגים והיה חיבור לסמי-טריילר), והביואיק עדיין לא הכזיבה אותו. הארי רוכן ללטף את אלסי; פרוותה של הכלבה רכה ובורקת, סימן בדוק לכך שהיא אוכלת היטב. הוא מעיף מבט בימנית הקדמית שלה (אלסי נפצעה לפני מספר חודשים), והכלבה רק מגלגלת עיניים ומניחה לו להתבונן.

"היי, דוק!"

גרהאם, במגפיים כבדים ומעיל גשם, בא לקראתו. הם משוחחים משך מספר דקות על הא ועל דא, ואז מוביל אותו גרהאם לאורוות. "הברנש הזה פה-" גראהאם אומר, מלטף את גבו של טורוברייד בצבע דבש, "יש לו ריח רע מהפה, והוא מסובב את הראש כשהוא אוכל. הנה, תראה כאן-" גראהאם מכוון אותו, ומצביע על נפיחות בלסת התחתונה, בצידי החוטם ובלחיים. הארי מאתר כיב (באופן צפוי): השן הטוחנת האחרונה ארוכה מדי, וחופרת בלסת העליונה. את השן צריך יהיה ליישר והוא עומד לשקלל את עלות הטיפול כשהפלאפון שלו פותח בסדרת צלצולים. הארי, גראהאם והטורוברייד קופצים ביחד. האנשים היחידים שמתקשרים אליו הם קליינטים, וזו הסיבה היחידה שהארי לא נפטר מהמכשיר הארור.

"כן?"

הרמיוני מהצד השני של הקו, והיא נשמעת נסערת.

הוא לא אוהב להיות בהוגוורטס. יש שם יותר מדי זיכרונות. הארי לא יכול להבין איך, כשכולם ממשיכים לחיות את היומיום שלהם, הוא היחיד שעדיין יכול להריח את צחנת הדם. מעל הכל, הוגוורטס פעם הייתה בית, והוא לא יכול לסלוח לטירה על כך שחדלה להיות כזו.

הרמיוני פוגשת אותו בפתח. היא לובשת חלוק שחור מעל סריג וג'ינס מוגלגיים (הארי בטוח שהתלמידים טהורי הדם מביטים בה בעיניים עגולות ומתלחשים) ונראית... הוא לא בטוח איך להגדיר את המבט הזה. זה המבט שפירושו הוא כי יש לה משהו חשוב לומר, ומוטב שהארי יכין את עצמו. רון עדיין בעבודה והילדים מפוזרים כל אחד במקום אחר. הוא היה שמח לומר שלום לאן, אך הרמיוני לא מסכימה לו להוציא את הילדה מהגן.

דירתם של בני הזוג וויזלי בהוגוורטס נראית כמו שילוב מוזר בין רון להרמיוני. רון אוגר והרמיוני זורקת. הארי מרגיש שם בנוח – עד כמה שהוא יכול להרגיש בנוח במקום שבו כל אחד יכול לראות אותו (והוא יכול לראות רחוק כל כך לאחור).

הרמיוני מוזגת לו תה, מצמצמת את שפתיה ואומרת לו להמתין. היא צריכה להביא משהו.

הסוד הכמוס מתגלה כהגיגית.

* * *

חלפו שנים רבות מאז תקפה אותו תחושה של חוסר-אונים, אבל כשהוא מסיים לשמוט את זיכרונותיו בהגיגית, אלבוס דמבלדור מרגיש עייף. כמי שהורשה להביט, אבל לא לצעוד לתוך ארץ הקודש.

נדמה לו שהמילים עדיין מהדהדות בחדר הקטן. "אני, אלבוס דמבלדור, מצהיר בזאת כי סוורוס סנייפ פעל בהוראתי המפורשת..." ואף על פי כן, הוא יודע שמלאכת חייו טרם הסתיימה, ויודע שלא ישלים אותה לעולם. דמבלדור זוכר את עצמו יושב, באותו מקום ממש, ומחזיר לסנייפ את השרביט שלו. הוא זוכר את הזחיחות שבה ניהל את השיחה ההיא (כסוג של טעם לוואי הצובע את הזיכרון), וזוכר כיצד חשב שלעולם לא יוכל לחבב את הצעיר הקודר. כפי שלעולם לא הצלחתֳ לחבב באמת אנשים שהזכירו לך את עצמך בצורה אקוטית מדי. אך הוא חיבב את סוורוס סנייפ- חיבב את הגבר שהשתלט על מושכות הגוף הנערי, ריסן את האיברים הארוכים מדי והדמים את הפנים מלאי-ההבעה. סנייפ הגבר היה מאופק ואכזרי, וגם לו הייתה תחושה של מחויבות מעוותת במקום חוש אינהרנטי של טוב ורע. 

אלבוס נאנח.

סנייפ התנגד בנחרצות. סירב, ולו לאפשרות הקלושה ביותר, שאולי יצטרך לקפד את חייו של אלבוס דמבלדור. את הזיכרון הזה, במיוחד, הוא מקפיד לשים בהגיגית. אלבוס לא בטוח מי ימצא את הזיכרונות; מי ילחם להביא אותם בפני הקסמהדרין (רק לעיתים רחוקות הוא מרשה לעצמו לפקפק בעולם שלמענו הוא עתיד להקריב את חייו). בסופו של דבר, הוא יודע, יש רק מעט מאוד שהוא יכול לעשות. אבל האמת תוסיף להתקיים גם לאחר לכתו.

פיניאס נייג'לוס נוחר בהסכמה שקטה ממקומו שעל הקיר. 'אכן כן,' מהרהר אלבוס בעודו לוגם מהתה שלו. המחשבה איננה מנחמת במיוחד.

* * *

פליקס הוא חתול כתום, עין אחת אבדה לו בגיל חמישה שבועות לערך (דלקת חמורה שלא טופלה בזמן – אמר הרופא), הוא שוקל בין ארבעה לשלושה וחצי קילו (תלוי בעונה) וחולק את ביתו עם בן-אדם בשם סוורוס סנייפ. בן האדם מאכיל אותו (פליקס אסיר תודה. הוא שרד כמעט שלושה חורפים לבדו- ברור לו שאילולא אימץ את האדם בזמן, ספק אם היה שורד חורף נוסף); בן האדם נדמה לחבב אותו (פליקס משיב חיבה לבן האדם); מעל הכל, בן האדם בודד מאוד, ופליקס יודע שבן האדם זקוק לו, לא פחות מכפי שהוא זקוק לבן האדם.

פליקס לא מוטרד מגחמותיו של בן האדם. לאדם שלו יש נטייה לרטון הרבה (הוא כבר מורגל לנטייתו של בן האדם לקרוא לו בשמות כשהוא מטפס על השיש ומרחרח את המזון המתבשל). גם לא אכפת לו שבן האדם זורק אותו על הרצפה. לבני אדם יש הרגלים משונים. הוא תמיד יכול לעלות ולחפש שאריות יותר מאוחר.

במהלך היום הם עובדים במשתלה: בן האדם שלו מוכר סוגים שונים של צמחים (פליקס היה מעדיף שימכור בשר), ופליקס משעשע את הלקוחות. בחמש הם חוזרים הביתה, לספל תה (עבור האדם) וקערת מזון-חתולים (עבור פליקס).

לפעמים הוא צד עכבר, ומביא אותו לבן האדם. אמת היא שבן האדם מעולם לא נדמה להבין את המחווה, אבל פליקס ידע מראש שעלולים להיווצר ביניהם קצרים בתקשורת.

בלילה הם הולכים לישון ביחד: בן האדם נטוע כמו בול עץ מתחת לשמיכות, ופליקס רובץ לצידו, על הכרית. 

יום אחד מגיע לחנות זר ממושקף. הוא עוצר להביט בפליקס, מלטף אותו (פליקס תמיד שמח לתת לאורחים להרעיף עליו תשומת לב), ואז נעמד בפינה, להמתין לבן האדם. הוא נראה מתוח- כמו זכר נחות-דרגה שפלש לטריטוריה לו-לא (פליקס לא מייחס לכך תשומת לב רבה. המוניטין הרעים של בן האדם ידועים ברחבי הסביבה, ומרבית הלקוחות שלו מפחדים ממנו). הוא יותר מופתע לראות את תגובתו של בן האדם:

* * *

סנייפ מבחין בפוטר כאסופה של פרטים: ערבוביה של פריטי-לבוש ואנקדוטות המתחברים לכדי "הארי פוטר". מתחת למשקפיים, מתחת לצלקת ולסוודר האדום הנצחי, פוטר כבר לא ממש דומה לנער שדחק את סנייפ לפינה לפני שנים כה ארוכות. הוא עדיין קטן יחסית אבל תווי פניו מוגדרים יותר, ומסה של שרירים מעגנת אותו בחלל. הוא כבר לא נראה כמו עלה נידף שיעוף עם כל משב רוח. 

פליקס, ממקומו שעל הדלפק, מעניק לסנייפ מבט אניגמטי. החתול, כך נדמה, מביע את דעתו בהמהומים שקטים. "מממ?" ו-"מררף?" ו-"מייאו?" וזה בדיוק מה שיש לשרץ להגיד על פוטר: "מממ?" חרישי. הוא קרא לחתול פליקס בגלל שנדמה היה לסנייפ שעם החתול, מצא גם את המזל שלו. הגברות הזקנות אוהבות לרכל ביניהן על המשתלה עם הבעלים התימהוניים והחתול שתום-העין שלו. פליקס ניצב על הדלפק ועוקב אחרי הלקוחות (בדומה לאותו פיראט נבזי שעליו קרא בילדותו) וסנייפ מרגיש מנוחם באורח מוזר. לעיתים הוא משתעשע במחשבה שהחתול, כמוהו, יודע שבני אדם הם יצורים מפוקפקים. אבל אז השרץ הכתום מניח לאחד הלקוחות ללטף אותו וסנייפ מתפכח מאשליותיו. החתול מגרגר תחת אצבעותיו של פוטר. הבוגד.

"חתול נחמד-" הילד (כבר לא ילד, סנייפ מזכיר לעצמו), אומר בחשש. "ידידותי."

"אבל לא אנין במיוחד."

פוטר נרתע לאחור. "אני, הממ..." הוא רוכן לפשפש בתיק שהביא עמו. סנייפ מאזין לחפצים מקרקשים ופוגעים זה בזה כשלבסוף, פוטר שולף עותק של הנביא היומי. "הבאתי לך-"

"אני עסוק, פוטר."

פוטר נראה שלו להפתיע, כאילו הכין את עצמו מראש להתנגדות. "סוורוס סנייפ: זכאי," הוא מקריא. "עם חשיפת ראיות חדשות על ידי דוקטור הרמיוני גריינג'ר, הקסמהדרין מזכה את סוורוס סנייפ מאשמת אכילת מוות..." ובכך, פוטר מקפל את העיתון לשניים ודוחף אותו אל בין ידיו של סנייפ.

"זה מה שבאת להגיד לי?"

"זה מה שיש  _ לך _ להגיד?"

סנייפ מקפל את העיתון (לארבעה, לשמונה, לשישה עשר חלקים, למרות שבדוחק. הקצוות שחורגים ממקומם מטרידים אותו). לאחר מכן הוא מניח את העיתון על הדלפק. היו לו הרבה דברים לומר (אז, למחרת הקרב, ובמהלך השנים), אבל כולם העלו עובש. אלבוס השאיר אותו לבד כאילו היה אחרון מסוגו. הוא רוצה (מתוך סקרנות שנדמית כמעט אינטלקטואלית) לדעת מדוע נדרש לראיות זמן כה ארוך לצוף, אבל אין לדברים משמעות כעת. החיים שהוא חי הם החיים שבנה לעצמו. הוא לא זקוק לדבר מעולם הקסמים: לפעמים מוטב לכרות איבר מאשר לאבד את השלם. וכאבי הפאנטום שרודפים אותו לכלל ערות לא הם לא מעניינו של אף אחד, בטח שלא פוטר.

"אז מה יש לך להגיד?" פוטר מתיישב ליד דוכן רקפות. סנייפ מנביט אותן בחורף. הן נעימות לעין ובעלות סגולות מרפא חזקות.

"שאתה לא רצוי כאן והיציאה בכיוון הזה."

"המממ." פוטר רוכן לבחון עציץ. "פרח יפה. יש לך כאן תה? קפה?"

"אם אתה רוצה להרוס לי את הצמחים, אתה צריך לשלם עליהם."

"אף פעם לא דמיינתי אותך מגדל דברים."

"אף פעם לא דמיינתי אותך מפריע לי לגדל דברים."

פוטר הפסיק לפחד ממנו לקראת סוף השנה החמישית. זה הטריד את סנייפ (הוא היה רגיל להפחיד תלמידים. לא היה לו מושג איך להתנהל מול תלמידים שסירבו לפחד ממנו), אבל גם כך, פוטר המשיך לרחוש כבוד למעמדו כמורה בהוגוורטס. הבקע הראשון הופיע כשפוטר הציץ בזיכרונותיו של סנייפ, והושלם כשהילד כינה אותו פחדן ותבע מסנייפ להתעמת איתו. דמבלדור ניסה להקנות לסנייפ גישה דיאלקטית, טען שעליו לאמץ פרשנות מתפשרת יותר במגע עם בני אדם. אבל אלבוס מת וסנייפ נעל את הדלתות והכריז שהוא לא זקוק לחברה אנושית. לפוטר לא הייתה זכות להפריע לו. לפוטר לא היה מושג שחובות העבר מעולם לא שולמו, או שסנייפ מנהל בדקדקנות אובססיבית את פנקס העלבונות שלו. הוא מוטרד להיווכח (אם כי באופן כמעט מאיר עיניים), שעבורו פוטר הוא עדיין תלמיד- ואחד שערער על סמכותו (וקרא לו פחדן).

פוטר מזמן את פליקס – שנוטש את הדלפק על מנת לאפשר לפוטר ללטף אותו. "יש לי סבלנות, אתה יודע."

סנייפ נועץ בחתול מבט ארסי.

"איך קוראים לו?"

"בוגד."

"גם אני לא הייתי אוהב אותך אם היית קורא לי ככה."

בדיוק באותו רגע, נכנסת לחנות מרת האנטינגטון. היא לקוחה קבועה של סנייפ, ומתפעלת מהצעיר החביב שעוזר לה להעמיס שתילים על העגלה. סנייפ כובש את רוגזו, ובמקום לשלוף שרביט ולקלל את פוטר בו במקום, ממתין למרת האנטינגטון שתסיים את הרכישה שלה. החתול, שחש במתח הקורן מבעליו, קופץ על הדלפק כדי להתחכך בשרוולו.

פוטר עדיין שם כשהדלת נסגרת מאחורי דמותה הגוצית של תלמה האנטינגטון. סנייפ מביט בו בתיעוב. "מה אני יכול לומר שיגרום לך להסתלק מכאן?"

"ובכן, קודם כל אתה יכול לקבל את ההתנצלות שלי-" סנייפ עומד להתפלץ, אבל פוטר קוטע אותו. "זה לא הכל, אם לא אכפת לך."

"במחילה מכבודך," הוא יורק.

פוטר רק מחייך בקור לא אופייני. "ואני רוצה לדעת למה."

סנייפ מעמיד פנים כמי שלא מבין את השאלה. הוא יודע שסכלות אינה הולמת אותו, אבל גם האגביות הפתאומית אינה הולמת את פוטר.

"אני רוצה לדעת-" פוטר מרפה לרגע מפליקס, ומניח לידו לתעות באוויר. "אני רוצה לדעת מה גרם לנסיך חצוי הדם להחליף נאמנויות." הוא נראה עגום לפתע. עייף. "אל תשחק איתי משחקים, סנייפ. לפעמים נדמה לי שאני רודף אחריך מאז שהייתי בן אחת-עשרה." (יש לזה צליל של ווידוי. סנייפ תמיד ממתין לרגעים כאלה, אבל אין לו כוח לעוט על פוטר) "אני רוצה ללכת מפה ולהבין-"

"אתה רוצה ללכת מפה מתוך מחשבה שהעולם שהאמנת בו בגיל ארבע-עשרה עדיין ממשיך להתקיים. יש לי חדשות בשבילך- הוא לא."

פליקס בוחר ברגע הזה כדי לזנק אל הדלפק. הוא תוחב את ראשו המשולש אל תוך כף-ידו של סנייפ ומגרגר בהתפנקות.

פוטר מהנהן. "אולי אתה צודק. אבל אני עדיין רוצה לדעת." הוא מעיף מבט בשעון שלו. "יש לי פציינט בשלוש."

"פציינט?"

"טורוברייד, עם כיב בלסת העליונה."

סנייפ נכשל לארגן את התימהון והרוגז שלו לארשת הולמת. פוטר מצידו קם על רגליו, רוכן להעניק לפליקס ליטוף אחרון ומודיע שיחזור ביום רביעי או חמישי- תלוי בלחץ בעבודה. הוא עדיין רוצה את התשובות שלו (וגם הרמיוני תשמח לראיין אותו לתזה השנייה שלה. היא הכריחה אותו למסור את זה, כך שהוא אוסר על סנייפ לקלל אותו למוות).

סנייפ בוהה בגבו המתרחק של הילד שנשאר בחיים. פוטר יוצא מהמשתלה, כתפיו שפופות מעט (לגונן על פניו מפני הגשם היורד) וגרגורו המונוטוני של פליקס נבלע ברחש הטיפות. הוא חושב על לילי, שהייתה כמו טיפת דם על השלג הצחור של הוגוורטס, ואיך העבר נועץ בך טופרים ומלתעות ולא מרפה. פוטר מרהיב כמעט כמוה, נחוש כמעט כמוה. מה הפלא שסנייפ מתעקש להביט בו ולראות את ג'יימס?

* * *

הארי מיישר את הטוחנת של ג'ק (גרהאם טופח על שכמו של הסוס. "אתה ברנש טוב, הא בחורי?") ואז מחסן ומתלע רביעיית גורים שמביאה לוסי סטאפורד. ישנם ימים בהם נדמה לו כי בת השש-עשרה משוטטת בכל רחבי המחוז בחיפוש אחרי כלבים תועים וגורים שננטשו. להארי אין לב לדחות את בקשותיה. הוא כבר אימץ כלב ושני חתלתולים שהביאה לו לוסי, וסמור אחד ("אני חושבת שהוא נדרס על ידי רכב פרטי, דוקטור!") מתאושש במרפאתו בימים אלה. הוא מבטיח שיעזור לה לחפש בעלים לרביעייה הנוכחית (שניים בשחור-לבן, אחד אפור ואחת טריקולורית) ונפנה לפציינט הבא.

העבודה יכולה להיות מונוטונית לפעמים, אבל הוא אוהב אותה. אחרי המלחמה, נדמה היה לו שראה כל כך הרבה סבל, שגם הפצרותיו של ראש מטה ההילאים לא הועילו לפתות את הארי להיכנס למקצוע שיחייב אותו לשפוך דם. הרמיוני הביטה בו בתימהון כשהודיע לה שהוא רוצה להיות וטרינר (הוא חשב שזה מצחיק, כי קרוּק בדיוק ישב בחיקה ותבע שתלטף אותו), אבל הארי הסביר שהוא רוצה לתקן דברים (הרמיוני הרגישה מאוימת מעודף סנטימנטליות, והוא ניסה למתן את עצמו). הוא הסביר לה שהוא רוצה לעשות משהו טוב עבור מישהו, ושאין מספיק אנשים שדואגים לחיות ("גם לא לבני אדם," טענה הרמיוני, והארי ידע שהוא לא יכול לומר לה שבאיזשהו מקום, גם הוא הפסיק לדאוג לבני-אדם, בהתחשב בכל הדברים שהם עוללו זה לזה. באיזשהו מקום, הוא הרגיש שקצת הגיע להם). 

הוא לא לבד כשהוא חוזר הביתה. לא כמו שהרמיוני ורון חושבים. דבק ונזק באים להתחכך ברגליו כשהוא פותח את הדלת, ורעש מסתער עליו בליקוקים וכשכושי-זנב. הוא מאכיל אותם, והם אורבים לו כשהוא אוכל (דבק מנמנמת על השולחן, נזק רובץ על השיש ורעש מתכרבל לרגליו). בנקודה כלשהי במהלך הערב (דבק מתגנבת מתחת לעיתון כדי שילטף אותה), הארי נזכר בסנייפ ובחתול שתום-העין שלו.

הוא מעולם לא חשב על סנייפ כאדם שמחבב או מחזיק חיות. אמן השיקויים נדמה כה נבזי, כה... רעיל, שהארי הניח באופן טבעי שגם חיות יתרחקו ממנו. אבל אולי החתול ראה בו משהו- טוב לב סמוי (נדיבות סמויה?) שנעלם מהארי.

הוא לא הרבה להרהר בסנייפ במהלך השנים האחרונות. סנייפ היה שייך לעבר: רכוש מטאפורי של ילד בן שש-עשרה שלא ידע מתי להרפות מהכעס שלו. אולי לא נותר איש שיבין, אבל הארי לא  _ יכול _ לשנוא לנצח. הוא יכול לרצות, אולי. הוא יכול לתבוע תשובות, לבקש, להתחנן... אבל בסופו של דבר סנייפ לא היה שלו (גם אם בצורה מעוותת כלשהי, נדמה היה להארי ששנאה הדדית והיסטוריה משותפת ו- **חוב חיים** יוצרים ביניהם חבות שאפילו סנייפ, הממזר, לא יכול להתכחש אליה. אבל זו הייתה רומנטיזציה של המצב והארי היה מבוגר מדי לשטויות כאלה).

הוא יודע שיחזור למשתלה הקטנה בסומרסט, ולו מפני שהוא רוצה את העבר שלו לעצמו.

* * *

הפעם הוא מוכן לקראת פוטר וסוגר את דלתות המשתלה בפניו. הוא היה רוצה לחשוב, כמובן, שפוטר גדל להיות מבוגר אחראי ולמד להניח לדברים בשקט (ככלות הכל, האם אין זו מטרתו של כל מורה? סנייפ מחייך חיוך נבזי), אבל בפוטר, כמובן, עדיין מתחבא אותו פרחח שנהנה למרר את חייהם של המבוגרים ממנו.

פוטר לא נראה מוטרד. אדרבא. הוא ניגש לבית-קפה סמוך, שולף עיתון מתוך התיק הנצחי שלו ומבלה את אחר הצהריים בחיסול ספלי אספרסו בזה אחר זה. הוא לא מנסה לגשת לסנייפ פעם נוספת. למעשה, הוא איננו עושה דבר: רק לוגם מהקפה שלו, קורא בעיתון, ומחליף משפט או שניים עם המלצרית שניגשת אליו אחת לחצי שעה. סנייפ איננו מוטרד מפני שהוא מכיר את העקשנות של פוטר, ובאותה מידה, מכיר את עקשנותו שלו. אם פוטר עקשן, סנייפ יכול להיות יותר עקשן. אם פוטר יצעק, סנייפ יצעק בקול רם ממנו. אין מלחמה שפוטר יכול לנצח בה באמצעות מצור, כי סנייפ כבר הרעיב את עצמו למוות לפני למעלה מעשרים שנה.

ואולי כאן נעוץ שורש המפלה שלו. פוטר לא רוצה לרעוב. הוא לא רוצה להרוג את סנייפ או לנקום בו. ולולא יכול לקרוא את פוטר בצורה חדה כל כך (הוא בהיר ורענן וכמעט מזמזם ביושר-הכוונות שלו), היה סנייפ חושד כי יש דברים בגו. החיים בשירות מסדר עוף החול הכשירו אותו להתמודד עם בריות כמו אלבוס דמבלדור ואדון האופל: שניהם אמרו דבר אחד, התכוונו לדבר אחר, ואז דקרו אותך בגב. הוא חושד ששניהם רחשו לו חיבה גדולה (כל אחד בדרכו העקלתונית, כל אחד; עד כמה שידע לאהוב), אבל שניהם ציפו ממנו לדעת גם את מה שמעולם לא נאמר בגלוי. על מנת להתמודד עם שניהם, היה עליו לקרוא גם את מה שמעולם לא רצו שידע.

סנייפ נוכח, במהלך השנים, שלא הייתה זו צורת תקשורת נורמאלית. אנשים רגילים אמרו, בדרך כלל, למה הם מתכוונים, ותיקשרו בהתאם. שררה ביניהם מידה מסוימת של זיוף; העלמה מסוימת של האמת נדרשה על מנת ליצור רמה תקינה של אינטראקציה חברתית. אבל אף אחד מהם לא היה אלבוס או רידל (לפני או אחרי שאיבד את שפיות דעתו), ואף אחד לא היה... פוטר. או לילי.

הוא חשב שלילי לא רוצה לשקר לו. הוא חשב שלילי אוהבת לגעת בעצבים חשופים, מפני שהיה בה מזוכיזם מסוים: משיכה בלתי-נשלטת לכאב אנושי. לא עלה בדעתו שהיא פשוט אוהבת אנשים ואוהבת אותו (לא עלה בדעתו עד כמה היא אוהבת אותו, והוא הרגיש טיפש לאחר מכן, טיפש, אכזרי וחסר-תועלת), ושזו הייתה דרכה לאהוב. מהבחינה הזו, דמה פוטר ללילי. הוא לא ידע, או לא אהב לשקר.

לקראת סוף היום, מתייצב פוטר בפתח המשתלה. אין שום דבר ספציפי בהתנהגותו או הופעתו שמרמז על תשישות, אך סנייפ מסוגל לקרוא אותו כספר פתוח.

"אני עסוק, פוטר."

פוטר מגרד את פדחתו. "הייתי רוצה שתדבר איתי."

סנייפ שוקל להשיב לו בקיפאון, אך משהו בפתיחות של פוטר מעודד גישה פושרת יותר מצידו. "חזור הביתה. מסע הצלב שלך נגמר."

"למה תמיד נדמה לך שאתה יודע מה אני רוצה או מחפש?"

"למה אתה מחפש את זה  _ אצלי _ ?"

פוטר, שהתקדם קמעה לתוך החנות, נעצר כדי לשקול את דבריו. "זאת שאלה טובה. אם אענה לך, תענה על שאלה שלי?"

סנייפ נוחר בבוז- "החוצה! אין לי זמן לשטויות שלך!"

ואז פוטר עושה משהו שמפתיע אותו (ומרגיז אותו וגורם לסנייפ לזרוק אותו מהחנות). הוא רוכן לפנים, מניח יד על הדלפק (כאילו רצה ליטול את ידו של סנייפ ולא העז) ואומר לו: "אתה לא צריך לפחד ממני. אני לא אפגע בך."

ואז סנייפ זורק אותו מהמשתלה.

* * *

הארי לא ממהר לשפוט את סנייפ – למרות שקל להיעלב ממנו או לרצות לתקן אותו. הוא כבר לא מתאבל על ג'יני, כפי שעשה לפני חמש ואפילו ארבע שנים; לכן קל לו יותר לזכור איך הצורך שלה העיק עליו ולא אפשר לו שום מרחב נשימה. הוא יודע שהאינטראקציה שלו ושל סנייפ שונה לחלוטין, אבל אולי דווקא מהמקום הזה, ברור לו איך קל כל כך לקבור את האדם השני בתוך קירות הנזקקות הפרטית שלך. לזמן קצר, הוא וג'יני היו מתואמים: ג'יני רצתה גיבור (הוא הבין אותה. מישהו אחר שיקר לה. מישהו אחר פגע בה. היא הייתה צריכה להאמין להארי), והארי היה צריך שיזדקקו לו. הרמיוני, בהתקף זעם, קראה לזה "אהבה חצרונית" ואמרה ש-"אתה מאוהב באהבה, הארי. מאוהב בלהיות נאהב, כי נדמה לך שזה חלק מאיזה פאסון שאתה אמור להחזיק ולגיבור תמיד יש גיבורה בלתי-מושגת לערוג אליה. אז יש לי חדשות בשבילך: ג'יני לא הייתה הגיבורה שלך. היא רצתה משהו אחר, והיא הלכה ומצאה את זה. אז עכשיו תפסיק לרחם על עצמך וצא מזה."

סנייפ לא דומה לג'יני: אין בו פינות רכות, הנבזיות שלו אכזרית ולא מתובלת בהומור. אבל הוא ניצב על נתיב החיפושים של הארי- הוא... (הארי בורר את ההגדרה המדויקת), גם סנייפ ראוי לחמלה. 

לכן הוא ממתין ארבעה-חמישה ימים לפני שהוא חוזר. הארי כבר מכיר את הרפרטואר של סנייפ, והודף במומחיות את ההערות העוקצניות שנורות לכיוונו.

"פוטר חתיכת, אידיוט!" הויכוח שהם מנהלים נקטע, כשסנייפ, בפרץ של טוב-לב, שולף את שרביטו ומשגר קללת עוקץ. "אמרתי לך לא לגעת בפלפלונים החריפים!"

הפלפלונים נראים קצת כמו תפרחת אדומה וסנייפ הרגיז אותו כל כך שהארי שקל לגעת בהם חרף אזהרותיו. כעת, הודות לסנייפ, ידו הימנית בוערת בלאו-הכי. הוא נוגע בכוויה בזהירות. "ממזר שכמותך! זה כואב!"

"זה ילמד אותך לקח."

"אני אדם מבוגר. היו לך מספיק דרכים אחרות להזהיר אותי."

"חשוב על זה בתור מטאפורה לחיים, פוטר. מי שדוחף את אפו למקומות שבהם הוא אינו רצוי, נכווה."

הארי חושק את לסתו לרגע, מתלבט מה לומר. "אולי תפסיק לנסות לחנך אותי? זה מרגיז."

"אין ספק שמישהו עשה עבודה לקויה בנושא."

ללא אומר ודברים, הארי רוכן, חוטף את שרביטו של סנייפ, ובטפיחה קלה, מרפא את הפצע שנוצר על גב-ידו. "תודה רבה."

"איך אתה מע-"

"שתוק, סנייפ."

"פרחח שכמותך-" סנייפ נראה כמי שנכון לרצוח אותו. הארי לא מתפלא כשסנייפ חוצה את הדלפק בשני צעדים, תופס בצווארון חולצתו וכמעט חונק אותו. "אל. תיגע. בשרביט. שלי."

"סנייפ, סנייפ!" הוא מבוהל, ומשהו מהאימה הישנה (מהמחשבה שסנייפ הוא מפלצת, לא-אדם, ועתיד להרוג אותו ברגע של העלמת עין), תוקף את הארי. אבל אז הוא מתעשת ומושיט את ידיו להשתחרר מאחיזתו של הגבר האחר. "לא באתי לקחת ממך שום דבר! באתי כי  _ אני _ צריך, כי אני מחפש תשובות-" סנייפ עדיין מאיים למלוק את ראשו, והארי מאדים מהמאמץ להשתחרר. "סנייפ- אם לא תשחרר אותי אני אקרע לך את הצורה-" אצבעותיו של הארי מחליקות על הידיים שלופתות את צווארו ונאחזות במעילו וחולצתו, אצבעותיו חופרות בעור ובשר. "סנייפ, עזוב אותי, חתיכת ממזר!"

למילים נדרש זמן לחלחל, ועיניו של סנייפ גדולות ומלאות זעם כשהוא מרפה ממנו לבסוף. הארי משתעל. "לא היית צריך לעשות את זה."

"לא היית צריך להיות כאן מלכתחילה. בדיוק כמו אמא שלך, לא מסוגל להרפות כשאומרים לך."

הארי ממצמץ. אצבעותיו עדיין ממששות את גרונו החבול. "בדיוק כמו מי?"

"לא חשוב. צא מכאן, פוטר."

"לא-לא, זה חשוב לי." דחיפות ממלאת אותו לפתע והוא כמעט מושיט יד לגעת בסנייפ. "מה עם- מה איתה? מה עם אמא שלי?"

"היא מתה." סנייפ מחליק את הקמטים בחולצתו. "זה הכל."

* * *

הם עומדים לקראת ערב שגרתי ונעים בבית כשהארי מתפרץ לאח, כולו עוז ועזוז, ותובע לדבר עם רמוס בפרטיות. טונקס נעלבת מעט (למרות שבתור בת למכשף יליד-מוגלגים ומכשפה טהורת דם, אין לה תפיסה רומנטית מדי של מוסד הנישואין), אך משאירה אותם לבדם בחדר העבודה. רמוס מתרווח בכיסאו ומציע להארי "משהו לשתות." הילד מסרב, כרגיל. הוא זוכר את ג'יימי, במצב של שיכרות עליזה (ופחות עליזה), וקצת חורה לו שהארי תמיד פיכח כל כך, תמיד כל כך מפוקח. החדשות על חפותו של סנייפ השיבו לו משהו מהניצוץ שפיעם בו כנער, אבל לא את שמחת החיים. רמוס כמעט מרגיש אשם כשהוא רואה את הארי מעוניין במשהו עד כדי כך.

"יש משהו שאני יכול לעשות כדי לעזור לך, הארי?"

הארי מקמט את מצחו. "סנייפ אמר משהו-"

"ראית את סוורוס?"

"הו, אמ. הלכתי לראות אותו אחרי שהרמיוני הביאה את הממצאים לפני הקסמהדרין."

רמוס לוגם מהוויסקי שמזג לעצמו. "ההילאים חיפשו אותו משך הרבה זמן."

"אולי הם לא באמת רצו למצוא אותו."

"אתה חושב?"

הארי נד בראשו. "אני חושב שזה קשור לדמבלדור." הוא מושך בכתפיו. "לא שיש לי דרך להוכיח."

"מה מטריד אותך, הארי?"

"הוא אמר... הוא אמר משהו על אמא שלי. אמר שאנחנו דומים."

"אתם באמת דומים." רמוס מתרווח בכיסאו. "למה אתה מייחס להערה הזו כל כך הרבה חשיבות?"

"אתה לא מבין. הוא אמר: 'אתה בדיוק כמו אמא שלך, לא מסוגל להרפות כשאומרים לך.'" הארי מכחכח בגרונו. "מה לסנייפ ולאמא שלי?"

"הו." לופין טופח על סנטרו.

"הו, מה?"

סיריוס אמר פעם משהו- לא האמנתי לו. אני עדיין לא בטוח שזה נכון, למעשה."

הארי מזדקף, ורמוס, כסוג של הד, מזדקף בתגובה. "מה סיריוס אמר?" שואל הארי.

"ובכן, אני לא בטוח ששווה לחלוק את זה. סיריוס היה, טוב, אתה זוכר איך הוא דיבר על סנייפ. הם מאוד לא חיבבו זה את זה. קשה לדעת מה מהדברים שסיריוס אמר היו אמת ומה, ובכן-"

"רמוס-"

"אל תבין אותי לא נכון, הארי, אבל סיריוס-" רמוס נאנח ומרוקן את הכוסית בלגימה. "סיריוס אהב מאוד לגרום לדברים להישמע מרשימים."

"בסדר, בסדר. אני מבטיח לקחת את זה בחשבון."

הארי לא לוקח בחשבון את העובדה שגם ממרחק השנים, הזיכרון עדיין מכאיב לרמוס. "על אחריותך, אם כך."

"כמובן."

רמוס מרים גבה, אבל מניח שאם זוהי משאלתו של הארי, אין סיבה שלא יעשה כרצונו. "ובכן, סיריוס אמר באיזו הזדמנות שלילי- אמא שלך, אני מתכוון, הייתה בקשר רומנטי עם סנייפ-"

"זה לא הגיוני."

"אין לך ויכוח איתי." רמוס מושך בכתפיו. "גם אני לא האמנתי לו. לא הייתה שום אינדיקציה- לילי- אמא שלך, לא הראתה שום עניין בסנייפ... אולי בשנים הראשונות, אני חושב שהם נהגו ללמוד ביחד..." הוא מקמט את מצחו. "אבל אז, ובכן, בתקופה שאבא ואמא שלך התחילו לצאת, אני יודע שהם היו נאמנים לחלוטין אחד לשני ומאוהבים מאוד. אין לי מושג איזו סיבה הייתה לסיריוס להגיד דבר כזה."

"הו." הארי משפיל מבט לכפות ידיו. הן משולבות זו בזו, חיוורות ועדינות על רקע מכנסי הדנים שלו. "אבל לסיריוס גם לא הייתה סיבה לשקר."

רמוס שוקל את הדברים בראשו. "אני מניח שלא."

"סנייפ לא רוצה לדבר איתי."

"הארי- למה כל כך חשוב לך לדבר עם סנייפ?"

הארי נאנח. משקפיו מחליקים במורד אפו ושיער שחור מסתיר את הצלקת המפורסמת. "אני... אני לא בטוח, רמוס. לפעמים נדמה לי שסנייפ הוא כל מה שנשאר לי."

הארי הולך (הוא טוען שיש לו פציינטים. רמוס חושב שזה תירוץ נוח), וטונקס זועפת מעט, אבל מתרצה אחרי שהוא מבטיח לשטוף את הכלים. יותר מאוחר, אחרי שטונקס הולכת לישון ורמוס נשאר לקרוא את הספר שלו, הוא מוצא זמן להרהר בדברים. זה טירוף, כמובן, הארי בודד יותר מדי שנים (ומנפנף בבדידות הזו במעין נחישות מרגיזה. רמוס לא מתפלא שהרמיוני כועסת עליו חצי מהזמן), אבל באיזשהו מקום, רמוס מבין את המשיכה המוזרה שלו לסנייפ. גם סיריוס, בימיו האחרונים (בשנה וחצי האחרונות) היה מסעיר ובלתי-נשכח ונדמה היה לרמוס שהם חיים את חייהם ביחד כאילו מחר ימותו. לא מפני שלא הייתה אפשרות אחרת, אלא מפני שלא היה אף אחד אחר שזכר מה פירוש להיות בן ארבע-עשרה ושש-עשרה ומאוהב בפעם הראשונה, ואיך לבו התרחב כשסיריוס השתנה לרך-כף ורמוס ידע שלא יישאר עוד לבד בלילות הירח המלא. אולי סיריוס צדק ואהבה הייתה מום, פגם בגנום ההישרדות שהפך אותך חשוף ופגיע יותר. כלומר, הוא לא חשב שהארי מאוהב בסנייפ. אבל הארי היה תלותי, והארי היה נזקק, והארי הרגיש שסנייפ הוא היחיד שיכול לתת לו תשובות.

רמוס מוטרד למחשבה. לפעמים היה נדמה לו שדמבלדור מנסה לדחוק בו (למכשף הישיש היה כשרון להציג סיטואציות כך שתופענה לעיניך במלוא הפאתוס שלהן), מאיץ בו לקחת אחריות על הארי. לשמש לו דמות אב. ורמוס לא היה אדם חסר-רגישות. הוא ידע שהארי נאחז בו משך תקופה מסוימת, ואז צפה בו מתבודד, מסתגר בעצמו, מרחיק מעליו את ג'יני ואז גם את רון והרמיוני. רמוס ניסה לומר לעצמו שהשינוי הוא לטובה: המלחמה נגמרה, והארי שתמיד היה צלע במשולש צריך היה לפתח עמוד שדרה עצמאי. כבר לא היו לו מטרות חיצוניות להתלות עליהן. רמוס עודד את הילד ללמוד וטרינריה, עודד אותו לעזוב את עולם הקסמים ולמצוא פינה משלו. אבל הוא חשב שביחד עם העצמאות החדשה, יבואו גם חברים חדשים, אהבה חדשה, תחושה בריאה יותר של השתייכות לקהילה ולמקום. אבל אולי הייתה זו שטות לצפות מהארי שידע איך ליצור כאלו בלי מסגרת שתגדיר מיהו ומהו. לצפות מילד שכל חייו היה "הנער שנשאר בחיים" ללמוד לעשות משהו אחר.

לא, רמוס לא התפלא בכלל לראות את הארי נמשך אל האניגמה שהייתה סנייפ. הם (הוא; רמוס) לא הציעו לו אלטרנטיבות. לא לימדו אותו איך לחיות. רמוס לימד אותו איך להטיל פטרונוס: לא היה לו אבא שילמד אותו איך ללחוץ יד ויביך אותו בשיחה על הציפורים והדבורים.

רמוס נאנח ופונה לסגור את הספר שלו (הוא מקפיד להניח את הסימנייה כך שתורה למעלה). הארי הוא בנם של ג'יימס ולילי – לא של רמוס לופין. יש גבול גם לעצות שרמוס יכול לתת לו. ומעבר לזה, הארי הוא ילד גדול. הוא מסוגל לדאוג לעצמו.

* * *

הארי חושב שהוא משתגע. רעש אוהב אותו כמו שהוא, אבל נזק ודבק לא מעוניינים במה שעובר עליו. הם ישנים מכורבלים זה בזה, ראשה של דבק מונח על בטנו של נזק, ונזק שרוע בפישוט איברים על הספה. הארי מקנא בהם: שני גושי פרווה שמנמנים ללא דאגות בעולם. מישהו אוהב אותם. מישהו מאכיל אותם. כשהוא נעדר מהבית והתנור כבוי, הם זוחלים יחדיו מתחת לפוך שלו ונצמדים זה לזו. לרון יש את הרמיוני ולרמוס יש את טונקס. אפילו לג'יני יש את נוויל. הארי מרגיש טיפש, כי פירושו של דבר שהוא תקוע עם סנייפ.

הוא נשכב על המיטה שלו (שמיכת טלאים מעשה ידיה של מרתה גרהאם מכסה את המיטה. הוא קיבל את השמיכה בכריסטמס שעבר וזה גרם לו להרגיש רצוי. כמעט... חלק מהקהילה). נזק ודבק נפרדים במרמור, אבל רעש מתמקם לצידו באנחה כלבית. הארי שולח יד ללטף אותו. אין לו מושג מה לעשות עם המידע של רמוס. אין לו מושג אם להאמין לו, אפילו. אבל לסיריוס לא הייתה סיבה לשקר, לסנייפ לא הייתה סיבה להכיר את לילי אוואנס, ופיסות הפאזל מתחברות לאיטן. זה לא שהוא לא רוצה להרביץ לסנייפ (כלומר, הוא רוצה, אבל לא בגלל זה. לא  _ רק _ בגלל זה), אבל הוא בן עשרים וארבע ומסוגל לשלוט בעצמו.

הוא רוצה לדעת מה יכול היה לגרום לנערה פופולארית כמו לילי אוואנס לצאת עם סוורוס סנייפ. הארי ראה את סנייפ בהגיגית; סנייפ של הזיכרון היה בן חמש-עשרה כמו הארי עצמו, והארי מצא אותו נבזי למראה וחורש-מזימות. הארי נזכר בו עכשיו, ממרחק השנים (מנסה לדמיין אותו בעיניים של בת טיפש-עשרה שהייתה, או לא הייתה, מאוהבת בו), והנער בהגיגית נראה לו שברירי ופגיע – כמו עש לילה בפקעת גלימותיו השחורות. הארי זז קלות, ורעש, שצמוד אליו כמו עלוקה, משחרר נשיפה ארוכה של רוגז. סנייפ כבר לא נתפס בעיניו כטירן אכזרי. הארי יכול לראות מעבר לעור השמנוני ולאף המעוקל. בד בבד, יש בו אינטנסיביות מטרידה – זעם ואכזריות וכאב שהארי לא יכול לעבור בעדם. באופן כלשהו, הוא יכול להבין מה לילי אוואנס מצאה בו: גם הארי רצה להציל את ג'יני. אבל המשבר של ג'יני היה בתהליך התהוות מתמיד. היא לא רצתה שיציל אותה, היא רצתה להיות מושא לתשומת לב ולדרמה ולהתרחשות בלתי-פוסקת. ואולי היא רצתה להמשיך לכאוב. כסוג של תזכורת מעוותת לכך שהיא עדיין חיה ונערצת ויכולה לכופף גברים לרצונה (ורידל מת _. _ מת _. _ מת).

הארי מלטף את רעש ומזמן אליו את החתולים שמתרצים לבסוף וסולחים לו. סנייפ צדק. הוא לא רוצה לרצוח. הוא גם לא זקוק לכאב או לווידוא-הריגה כדי להרגיש חי. הוא כן זקוק למשהו. הארי לא לגמרי בטוח מה.

* * *

פוטר לא חוזר למחרת, ולא ביום שלאחר מכן. פליקס נועץ בו מבטים מלאי תוכחה, אבל סנייפ מתעלם ממנו. כשפוטר לא מתייצב על דלתו גם ביום השלישי, סנייפ מודה בתבוסה חלקית ופותח לחתול קופסה של מעדן חתולים.

ילד יהיר, הוא מחליט. הגיע הזמן שיעזוב את סנייפ לנפשו ויסתלק. בכל זאת, כששבוע חולף ופוטר עדיין לא מגיע, סנייפ מרגיש סוג של אי-נוחות. לא עולה בדעתו להגמיש את עמדותיו, אבל אם פוטר יבוא, ובכן... סנייפ יתעלם ממנו בנימוס (הוא מרגיש מגוחך במקצת. הדבר כמעט גורם לו להתגעגע לקדרות של מבוא ספינרס, שם הדהדו שרידים של טרגדיה וצחוק היה בגדר מותרות לא רצויים).

סנייפ משקה את הצמחים שלו, נוזף בחתול שלו ומרגיש מעין עייפות מוזרה. פוטר מגחיך אותו. פוטר מרגיז אותו. פוטר הופך את הטרגדיה של חייו לפחות טרגית. הוא לא באמת מתגעגע למבוא ספינרס. הוא חושב על לילי, שהפכה כל רגע שלהם ביחד למלודרמה (והחומרים היו שם). היה קל כל כך להיכנע לה, קל כל כך להדוף אותה הצידה, כשלא היה לו עוד כוח. ואז להרים ידיים ולתת לדרמות של אנשים אחרים להיות חלק מהנרטיב האישי שלו, הרי דבר לא עניין את סנייפ, כל זמן שאף אחד לא התערב בשנאות הקטנוניות ובמאבקי הכוח שלו. אף אחד עדיין לא מתערב לו בחיים.

סנייפ מזהה את נוכחותו של פוטר מרחוק. הם שותקים דקות ארוכות לפני שפוטר אומר: "סיריוס אמר שאתה ואמא שלי-"

"בלק אמר הרבה דברים."

פוטר נראה ספקן. "לא הייתה לו סיבה לשקר."

"אתה באמת חושב שבלק היה צריך סיבה לעשות משהו?"

"כן. צריכה להיות לו סיבה לרצות לשקר."

סנייפ נוחר בבוז. "אם היית מכיר אותו, לא היית אומר את זה."

אבל אי-אפשר להסיח את פוטר. "זה נכון?"

"מה נכון?"

"שאתה ואמא שלי?"

"שאני והיא מה?"

"שהייתם... שהייתם ביחד. זה נכון?"

סנייפ שותק. ושותק. ואז פליקס מגיע לנחם אותו, והוא שותק עוד קצת. הארי מהנהן. "זה בסדר, אני לא- לא באתי לעשות לך שום דבר."

"אז מה אתה רוצה, פוטר?" האינסטינקטים שלו עדיין חדים, ואם היה רוצה, יכול היה להצמיד שרביט לגרונו של פוטר בהינד עפעף.

"מה שכל הזמן רציתי. לדעת למה."

"מרלין, פוטר-" הווריד ברקתו פועם. "איזו מן שאלה זו?! מה לעזאזל אתה רוצה לדעת?! למה אנשים חיים ומתים עבור משהו? עבור מישהו?! למה לכל הרוחות אתה שואל  _ אותי _ ?!"

"עשית את זה בשבילה?" פוטר מביט בו בזוג עיניים ענקיות ונראה עגום ועייף.

לקוח שנכנס חוסך מסנייפ את הצורך במענה. חמש-עשרה דקות לאחר מכן, מינוס שלושה שתילי ורדים מורכבים, הארי עדיין שם, מביט בו. "אבל ידעת על הנבואה-" הוא מאשים."

"לא ידעתי שהיא קשורה אליה." סנייפ לא בטוח למה הוא מתגונן. למה הוא צריך להרגיש מחויב להתגונן אחרי כל השנים האלה. דמבלדור האזין לו (מרוחק ומחושב) לפני כמעט שבע-עשרה שנה, שיחק בשרביט שסנייפ הגיש לו, ואז השיב לסנייפ את גליל העץ המוארך. דמבלדור סלח לו. הוא לא זקוק גם למחילתו של פוטר. אבל הוא מסביר, בלאו הכי. "לא ידעתי שהיא תהיה טיפשה מספיק כדי להיכנס להיריון."

פוטר מביט בו בזעף. "ואז?"

"מה אתה חושב?!"

"מה אני אמור לחשוב?" פוטר נע על מקומו באי-נוחות, כמו מודע לכך שהוא מבקש את סנייפ להשלים עם הפלישה למרחב האישי שלו.

"הלכתי לדמבלדור."

"אה." הוא משתתק לרגע, לפני שהוא ממשיך. "מה עם זנב-תולע- לא יכולת, לא היה שום דבר ש-"

"אף אחד לא ידע. היינו בטוחים שזה בלק, עד הרגע האחרון."

פוטר מהנהן. "טוב, הממ," הוא מגרד את עורפו. "אני מניח שזה הכל. אני לא-"

"תשתה משהו?" סנייפ מפתיע גם את עצמו.

"אממ, כן, בטח."

סנייפ מלטף את קודקודו של פליקס ומרגיש כמו נבל בסרט מוגלגי. "מאחורי ההרכבים יש מטבח קטן. אני שותה את הקפה שלי שחור. בלי סוכר."

* * *

סנייפ ורעש מתעבים זה את זה ממבט ראשון, אבל החתולים חגים סביב סנייפ, מרחרחים אותו ומחליטים שהוא בסדר. הארי מזמין אותו לשבת מול האח, ודבק (שתמיד הייתה האמיצה מבין השניים) ממהרת לקפוץ לחיקו. הארי חולט תה, וכשהוא חוזר מהמטבח, מאזן קומקום, זוג ספלים וצלחת ביסקוויטים, הוא מוצא את סנייפ בוחן את הסלון.

"זה מכתב תודה מג'ויס," הארי ממהר להסביר. "ריפאתי את בוני, הארנב שלה. הוא מת באביב שעבר."

סנייפ מרים גבה. הארי תוהה אם סנייפ מזלזל בו במתכוון, או שהציניות שלו נועדה להסתיר משהו. מוזר לו להיות בעמדה שמצריכה אותו (מאפשרת לו, מכורח הנסיבות) לנתח את סנייפ. אמן השיקויים הוא לא בדיוק אדם נעים להיות בחברתו, אבל הארי כבר לא בשלב שבו "נעים" שווה ל"נחמד".

הוא לא בטוח מה הביא אותו להזמין את סנייפ: הארי הוא לא טיפוס לאקספרימנטים. גם אם הוא סקרן לדעת מה לעזאזל הביא את לילי אוואנס לצאת עם סוורוס סנייפ, אין שום צורך שיבדוק את הנושא על בשרו. הרעיון מרתיע אותו. הרעיון מעורר בו חלחלה. סנייפ הוא המורה הנורא לשיקויים שהתעמר בהארי מיומו הראשון בהוגוורטס, והארי מתעב את המחשבה שלילי הייתה עשויה לאהוב מישהו פרט לג'יימס פוטר (והרי, כל מה שהוא שומע למן יומו הראשון בעולם הקסמים הוא סיפור אהבתם הטראגי של הוריו, כמה שניהם אהבו זה את זו והיו נאמנים זה לזו). למה, אם כן, הוא מרותק למחשבה שסוורוס סנייפ (אמן שיקויים, אוכל-מוות לשעבר, רוצח) היה מעורב רומנטית עם אמא שלו?

הם יושבים זה מול זה, והארי (שגרר את סנייפ לאוקספורדשייר חרף רצונו) מרגיש מחויב לבדר את האורח שלו. הוא מכחכח בגרונו ולוגם מהתה שחלט (מתוק מדי). "אז איך הגעת לגדל צמחים?"

"בשביל זה גררת אותי לכאן? כדי לשאול אותי למה אני מגדל צמחים?"

הארי מניח את התה שלו כדי שלא לכחכח בגרונו שוב (אוסף המחוות שלו הולך ומצטמצם). "גררתי אותך לכאן כדי ליהנות מחברתך."

"כמובן."

אתה מתגרה בי בכוונה?"

סנייפ מתמתח. דבק, ששרועה על בטנו, קמה על רגליה, מדוושת קלות, וצונחת שוב. הארי מוצא את המחזה כמעט סוריאליסטי. סנייפ, על איבריו הארוכים והקונטרסט החד של תווי-פניו, ודבק; עיגול שמנמן בשלושה צבעי פרווה.

"אתה בוהה, פוטר."

הוא לא טורח להכחיש. "ספר לי על אמא שלי."

סנייפ נידום למשך דקות ארוכות. "מה יש לספר?" הוא יורק לבסוף. "היא הייתה יפה, אינטליגנטית- היא נתנה לי להאמין שהיא אוהבת אותי, ואז הלכה והתחתנה עם פוטר."

הארי נושך את הבשר של לחיו. סנייפ, שיושב בכורסה המפוספסת ומפורר עוגיית שקדים, נראה משועשע. לרגע הוא מייחל שהייתה לו היכולת לדובב את סנייפ. אין לו סבלנות לדקור אותו בחיפוש אחרי נקודות-תורפה. "על מה דיברתם?" הוא שואל לבסוף.

"זו שאלה אינטימית."

"זה לא כאילו שאלתי אותך מה- מה-"

"אתה אפילו לא מסוגל להגיד את זה."

הארי נועץ את ציפורניו במסעד הכורסה. הוא לא ישחק למלכודת של סנייפ. הוא לא ישיב לו. "וודאי היה משהו- משהו שחיבר ביניכם."

"היא אהבה שיקויים."

הארי מהנהן. "רמוס אמר שלמדתם ביחד."

"לפעמים. אני בטוח שסלאגהורן סיפר לך-" העוויה של גועל חולפת על פניו של סנייפ לפני שהוא מרפה מהנושא. "היא הייתה מבריקה במיוחד."

"אתה לא אומר את זה הרבה." הארי נבוך לשמוע צליל של כיסופים בקולו. סנייפ- אפילו הרמיוני (הארי חשד שהיא מאוהבת קלות באמן השיקויים, אבל ידע שתמלוק את ראשו אם רק יעז לומר משהו), מעולם לא זכתה למילה של אישור מהמורה התובעני.

סנייפ מביט בו בקור. "זה לא קורה הרבה."

"אהבת אותה." אצבעותיו ממוללות את הסוודר שלו (אדום, רך ומוחשי), נדמה לו שחצה את הגבול. הוא תוהה... הוא תוהה מה תהיה התחושה לומר לסנייפ את מה שהוא באמת מרגיש וחושב, מבלי לחשוש שהגבר השני ישלוף שרביט או יתרתח. אם בין סנייפ ואמא שלו שרר סוג כזה של אינטימיות.

סנייפ נועץ בו מבט נבזי. "לא התחתנת עם הוויזלית, נכון?"

"זה לא היה מתאים." הארי בולע את רוקו. "לא ידעתי את זה אז, אבל רצינו דברים שונים. זה קורה לאנשים."

סנייפ לא עונה, אבל נדמה להארי שהוא מהנהן.

"ג'יני עזבה אותי."

"למה אתה חושב שאני צריך או  _ רוצה _ לדעת את זה?"

"אני רוצה לספר לך."

"המפף."

הארי מכרסם ביסקוויט. סנייפ נותר מכונס בעצמו, מרוצה (או כך נדמה להארי) להיות בלתי-מושג. והארי נוכח שהוא לא יכול לסכן משאבים רגשיים נוספים. הגיע הזמן לסגת. "אתה יכול להיות נחמד יותר אל רעש."

"אני שונא כלבים."

"מי שלא אוהב כלבים לא אוהב בני-אדם."

סנייפ נועץ בו מבט עקמומי. "והנקודה תהיה?"

"סליחה. שכחתי."

הארי מעולם לא העלה בדעתו שהממזר השמנוני עשוי להיות משעשע. 

* * *

סנייפ לא בטוח למה הוא ופוטר מבלים זמן ביחד (רק שזו אשמתו ושהוא משלם על כך). פוטר לוקח אותו לשוק של יום א' וקונה להם תפוחים מסוּכרים עם קינמון. סנייפ בוחן את הנושא מכמה זוויות ובכל פעם מוצא את עצמו מתנגש בחומה מוצקה של נרטיב. האם הוא רוצה להיות הנבל שחזר למוטב וכעת מבלה את זמנו עם הנער שנשאר בחיים? סנייפ נוגס בזהירות בתפוח (מתוק אף פעם לא היה הטעם החביב עליו, אבל זה בסדר לאכול דברים מתוקים מדי עם פוטר), ושוקל את השאלה. הוא בהחלט לא אוהב את האופן שבו האינטראקציה המוזרה עם פוטר משליכה עליו. הוא לא אוהב להיות משהו לעומת מישהו (ולכן לילי עזבה, אין לו ברירה אלא לזכור. מפני שסנייפ לא רצה להיות סנייפ של לילי – לא רצה לשחק לגחמות שלה, ולא רצה להיות טרגדיה יוונית ביחד איתה). עם זאת, בידידות המוזרה בינו לבין פוטר לא מעורבים גורמים חיצוניים. עולם הקסמים מת עבור שניהם (לפעמים הוא נתקף דחף בלתי מוסבר לספר לפוטר על טוביאס, כי יש לו תחושה שפוטר יבין את האירוניה בכך שסנייפ – שרק רצה להיות אהוד בקרב חבריו הקוסמים – חי כעת כמוגל).

שבוע אחר כך הוא מזמין את פוטר לוולינגטון, ובדרך לא דרך הם מוצאים את עצמם במקלט לחתולים של הCPL. פוטר מוקף בחיות החלקלקות ונראה כמי שמרגיש בבית. מתנדבת ידידותית שמזכירה לסנייפ את התלמידות שלו (היא בת חמש-עשרה לערך, עם ברזלים מחרידים על השיניים ומספיק נמשים כדי להפוך אותה לבת-וויזלי של כבוד), משוחחת עם פוטר ונרגשת להיווכח שהוא וטרינר. שארל מנווארה צולע על הרגל האחורית שלו – אולי הוא יכול להעיף מבט? הווטרינר שעובד עם המקלט יגיע רק ביום חמישי והיא ממש-ממש-ממש תעריך את זה.

תוך כדי שיחה מסתבר להם שאחד המתנדבים הבוגרים (סטודנט להיסטוריה ופילוסופיה) נוהג לקרוא לחתולים על שם דמויות מרכזיות בסכסוך-האנגלי צרפתי. שארל מנווארה (חתול ידידותי ומסביר פנים שזכה לשמו שלא בצדק), הוא טאבי גדול, ואליו נלווים שארל החמישי, וויליאם הממזר והנסיך השחור. הארי מסייע לשארל כמיטב יכולתו, ומבטיח לחזור מאוחר יותר השבוע (סנייפ מחליט לדחות כל בקורת בנושא לנקודה מאוחרת יותר. אם פוטר משועמם מספיק כדי להקדיש מזמנו לחתולים תועים, זו בעיה שלו).

אחר כך פוטר תופס בשרוולו ומושך אותו לבית קפה סמוך. סנייפ מתנגד (פוטר חושב שאוכל זו צורת-בילוי), אבל כרגיל, דבריו נפסלים על הסף. הם לא מדברים הרבה, אבל פוטר צוחק מעל הכריך שלו ומספר על פרה שנראית בדיוק כמו אמברידג', והאווז המשוגע של משפחת קלארק שמסכים לישון רק בדיר של הכבשים. סנייפ בוהה בגינס שלו וממלמל ש-"אני שמח שאף פעם לא התמחיתי ברקיחת שיקויים לרפואה."

הארי מניח את הכריך. "זה מה שרצית לעשות?"

"אתה לא חושב שרציתי לבלות את חיי בגרימת נזק לאנשים."

"אני לא יודע." פוטר מושך פיסת חסה מתוך הכריך ומכרסם אותה. "זה בהחלט נראה ככה. המ. אתה יודע."

הוא שוקל לרמות את פוטר (זה עשוי להיות משעשע, אבל נדמה לסנייפ שסוג התועלת, או אולי סוג ההנאה שהוא מפיק מהקשר שלהם, הם אחרים). "היו לי את הסיבות שלי, בזמנו."

"רצית להיות מרפא?"

"לא, לא, ילד אידיוט. אילו רציתי לבזבז את זמני בנפנופי שרביט, היו מספיק דברים שיכולתי לעשות." (הוא רצה לזכות בהכרה, להיות מוערך בזכות כישוריו והאינטליגנציה שלו. ולתקן מסובך יותר מלשבור- קשה ומאתגר יותר).

"זה משעשע. אני רציתי להיות הילאי."

סנייפ מגלגל עיניים.

"כלומר, אני מנסה לשאול את עצמי אם היו לך מניעים אלטרואיסטיים ומתקשה לחשוב על כאלה. מוזר לי איך אנשים שרוצים... לעזור, הולכים דווקא למקצועות שדורשים מגע אינטנסיבי כל כך עם קסם אפל, בזמן שאתה חשבת ללמוד משהו שקשור ברפואה."

"עניין של סמנטיקה," משיב סנייפ ביובש.

פוטר כבר לא נראה מעוניין כל כך בכריך. סנייפ נתקף צורך מוזר לנחם אותו, להגיד: "נכון, אבל זה היה בסדר. ידעתי  _ באופן רציונאלי _ שזה דבר  _ טוב _ לעשות." הוא מבטל את הדחף כמעט מיד. לילי גרמה לו לומר דברים כאלה, גרמה לו לרצות להיות ראוי לה שתאהב אותו. אבל הוא לא יכול להיות פחות או יותר מסוורוס סנייפ (והשאר כתוב בדפי ההיסטוריה). 

"אתה רוצה קינוח?"

"לא."

גשם מתחיל לזרזף בחוץ ופוטר מזדקף. אילו היה ארנבת, היו שפמוניו מרטיטים בדממה. "חשבון?"

סנייפ מהנהן. אין לו סבלנות להיות האחד שיפגע בפוטר (ליתר דיוק, אין לו חשק לפגוע בפוטר פעם נוספת). פעם נדמה היה לו כי הוא יכול להתגמש ולהיות האדם שלילי רצתה שיהיה. לאחר מכן נדמה היה לו כי הוא יכול להשביע את רצונו של אלבוס, ולקנות לעצמו איזשהו קיום מוסרי.  _ טעות _ .

הוא רוצה מאוד להעמיד פנים שפוטר הוא התגלמות של ג'יימס; אפילו בתקופות שבהן יכול להכיר בכך שג'יימס פוטר איננו אלא פרחח (אכזרי, לא-הגון, מרושע – אבל  _ ילד _ ), מעולם לא התלוו לכך ההשלכות שהעמידה בפניו האפשרות שאולי פוטר הוא גם אדם מוסרי. לכן קל היה לחשוב על הארי פוטר כעל בנו של ג'יימס. דמבלדור תבע ממנו די והותר (ואדון האופל. והמלחמה). סנייפ לא רצה להיות מחויב גם להארי (סנייפ לא רצה להיות מחויב לאף אחד כשם שהיה מחויב ללילי).

סנייפ רוצה לשמר את העולם המוגן (ומהי המשתלה אם לא מוגנת?) שבו ג'יימס פוטר הוא הנבל שגנב מסנייפ את האישה האחת שאי-פעם אהב (ואי פעם אהבה אותו). העולם שבו אלבוס דמבלדור נתן לו מחסה והארי פוטר הוא הנער המעצבן שרדף אחריו וקרא לו פחדן. אבל פוטר לא היה בנו של ג'יימס (לא היה  _ רק _ בנו של ג'יימס). פוטר, מעל לכל דבר אחר, היה בנה של לילי אוואנס. וג'יימס פוטר לא יכול להישאר נבל, והעולם של סנייפ לא יכול להישאר בטוח, מגונן ואקסיומטי, אם הארי פוטר איננו בצד של הרעים (סנייפ חושב: 'הא הא, אחת אפס לפוטר').

כל מה שסנייפ רוצה עכשיו הוא להסתלק משם וללקק את פצעיו בבדידות היחסית של ביתו.

סנייפ מופתע (ולא בטוח מדוע הוא כל כך מופתע. היה עליו לצפות את ההתפתחות הזו) כשכתב של  _ הנביא היומי _ מופיע בפתח המשתלה שלו. הכתב לא נראה כמו כתב, כמובן: הוא נראה כמו קוסם המנסה להתחזות למוגל. ג'ונה הנסוורת', שבא לרכוש דשן, מלכסן מבטים אל הברנש בצעיף המשונץ שנועל נעלי-בית.

פליקס, שכנראה לא משתמש כמו שצריך גם בעין שנותרה לו, מגרגר בהתפנקות כשהמכשף נכנס לבסוף ומלטף אותו. "מר סנייפ,  _ הנביא היומי _ היה שמח-"

"החוצה! החוצה! החוצה!" סנייפ מעיף מבט אחד בחלון הראווה, מוודא שאיש אינו עומד בפתח, ושולף את השרביט שלו. "המשתלה הזו היא רכוש פרטי ושום ליצן של  _ הסמרטוט היומי _ לא יכנס לכאן! החוצה!"

"מר סנייפ, בבקשה,  _ הנביא היומי _ רואה בך אזרח מוערך של חברת הקוסמ-"

"ה-ח-ו-צ-ה!"

סנייפ טורק את דלתות המשתלה בנקמנות (הזגוגיות מרעידות בתוך המשקופים) ונאבק בדחף לשגר קללה שתגרום לכתב להצטער על כך שאי-פעם העלה בדעתו לבוא ולרגל אחרי סוורוס סנייפ.

פליקס מרים לרגע את ראשו.

"כן?!"

החתול מתנער ושב לעיסוקיו.

* * *

מאלפוי. סנייפ נתקף בחמימות פתאומית למראה הנער. אלא שמאלפוי כבר איננו נער, והפרחח הקטן שמושך בזנבו של פליקס צריך להיות- כן, לא אחר מבן-סנדקותו. הוא ממהר לשלוח את המפלצות לשחק זו עם זו בפינת החנות (לא לפני שהוא מזהיר את מאלפוי הצעיר שזנבות לא נועדו שימשכו בהם ואל לו להתפלא אם החתול ינשוך או ישרוט אותו) ונפנה אל דראקו.

"יש לך חתול." מאלפוי מפנה את תשומת לבו אל המובן מאליו. "הוא באמת שלך?"

"ובכן, פליקס שייך בראש ובראשונה לעצמו. אני רואה שהעמדת בהצלחה יורש לשושלת." 

"בהחלט." מאלפוי מחייך בשביעות רצון ומציץ לעבר הילד שמגרד בין אוזניו של פליקס. "זה היה משמח את אבא."

סנייפ עוקב אחרי מבטו. "כן, לוציוס..." המילים מתפוגגות ביניהם. "הוא היה גאה בך. לו היה יודע." סנייפ לא בטוח מה מביא אותו להיות רך כל-כך, נדיב כל-כך. אולי השנים ריככו אותו, כמו מים המלטשים סלע. מאלפוי נראה... כמעט מופתע (אם כי אין זה ממנהגו, כמובן).

"אז זהו, אתה חף מפשע." דראקו מביט במשתלה, ניצוץ של סלידה מבזיק בעיניו. "אתה יכול לעזוב את המקום הזה עכשיו ולחזור לעולם הקסמים."

"אני חושש שלא." סנייפ מנומס אך נחרץ. "יש לי חיים כאן, דראקו."

הנער מביט בו באי אמון. "כאן?" הוא חוזר אחריו. "חיים? בתור מוגל?!"

"נולדתי בתור מוגל." (מתחוור לו שהתגעגע לדראקו. לאופן שבו הוא מבין את הדקויות הזעירות של הרמת גבה. של שריר נמתח. מאלפוי לא מצריך אותו למחוות תיאטרליות כדי להעביר מסר).

"על מה אתה מדבר, סוורוס?!" דראקו מניח לידיו להישמט על הדלפק. "אתה אמן השיקויים הטוב ביותר ביבשת, היית מורה מכובד בהוגוורטס, אתה – אתה הסנדק של הבן שלי!"

סנייפ רוכן לעברו. "אני תמיד אהיה הסנדק של הבן שלך."

"ואתה גם תמיד תהיה קוסם, סוורוס. איך אתה מסוגל להניח את זה מאחוריך?"

סנייפ רוצה לומר לו משהו. רוצה להסביר לו שזה לא אותו הדבר, והוא כבר אדם זקן. החיים לא תמיד מובילים אותך למקום שאליו רצית ללכת. היו לו חלומות גדולים, אך הם הכזיבו אותו. הוא מצטער שעליו להכזיב את דראקו. אולם הדלת מצלצלת בדיוק באותו רגע, והוא מזהה את הקול שקורא: "היי סנייפ! זוכר שאמרתי לך שאביא טיפות לפליקס, כדי שתוכל להפסיק לכשף את הפרעושים אחד אחד? זה יעיל גם נגד קרציות- מרלין, מאלפוי!"

מאלפוי מזדקף באיטיות. "מה לכל הרוחות..." הוא מסנן. הגבר הבלונדיני מזכיר לסנייפ נחש: מסוכן, פראי ובלתי-צפוי, כמו אביו המנוח. 

"אני רואה שהגעתי בזמן לא טוב," אומר פוטר בקור.

מאלפוי שולח את ידו לשרביט.

"לא ליד הילד, דראקו."

"מה  _ הוא _ עושה כאן?"

"מה  _ אתה  _ עושה כאן מאלפוי?"

מאלפוי, שמעיף מבט בבנו (מרוצה להבחין כי הילד שקוע לחלוטין במשחק עם פליקס), מתפנה להשיב לפוטר. "לא ידעתי שאכפת לך מה אני עושה. למיטב זכרוני, המילים המדויקות היו: מצידי אתה יכול למות, כל זמן שאתה מביא את המידע ולא מזמר."

לסנייפ באמת אין זמן לפרק נוסף בסאגה הבלתי נגמרת בין השניים האלה. הוא התמודד איתם בתור בני טיפשה-עשרה מטומטמים, ואם לפוטר ומאלפוי לא היה השכל להתבגר, המינימום שהם יכולים לעשות הוא לקחת את היריבות ביניהם אל מחוץ לחנות שלו. הוא עומד לומר זאת, כשפוטר פותח את פיו לענות.

"זאת הייתה מלחמה, מאלפוי. ואולי אתה לא זוכר את זה, אבל לא בדיוק באת אלינו מרצונך הטוב. החצי ה _ נחמד _ של עולם הקסמים רצה לשלוח אותך לסוהרסנים, והחצי הפחות נחמד-" פוטר מניח לדבריו לרחף באוויר. סנייפ מרוצה באורח מטריד לראות את פוטר נוקשה כל כך (כל כך חסר-רחמים). זרועותיו של פוטר משוכלות על חזהו והוא מביט במאלפוי בארשת יהירה המקלה על סנייפ לזכור את פוטר האב.  _ "...סנייפ? אנחנו שונאים אותו בגלל שהוא  _ **_קיים_ ** _..." _

"הזיכרון שלי עובד מצויין, פוטר." עיניו האפורות של מאלפוי נוצצות בזעם והוא בקושי מצליח לשמור על טונים נמוכים. "אני אפילו מסוגל לזכור את הביקור הקטן שלך לפני שש שנים. אתה זוכר אותו?" קולו של מאלפוי רועד. "כי חנה עדיין זוכרת."

סנייפ מוצא את עצמו מביט בפוטר. הוא זוכר את חנה אבוט – יצור שברירי וזהוב, לא מסוגלת לאיים על זבוב. ג'יימס פוטר לא היה מהסס להפחיד אותה, לו היה חושב שהדבר משרת את מטרותיו. סנייפ ממתין לראות את פוטר מתנער, הודף את האשמה ממנו והלאה. אוכלי מוות ובנות זוגם והחברים שלהם – כולם שווים זה לזה. אבל פוטר נעצר על מקומו, פיו נפתח ואז נסגר ומצטמצם. הוא נראה המום, כמעט מוכה-אלם.

"אני, מאלפוי-" פוטר מעביר יד בשיערו. "הייתי... לא חשבתי כמו שצריך." הוא משפיל את מבטו. "זאת הייתה מלחמה, ו-, ו- לא התכוונתי לאיים על חנה. אני מצטער ש-"

"זו כבר הייתה המלחמה שלך, פוטר."

"נכון." פוטר מהנהן, ומאלפוי (שבודק אם הכל כשורה לילד), מניח לו.

שפתיו של פוטר עדיין חשוקות כשהוא מתקדם כדי להניח שקית קטנה על הדלפק. "אני הלכתי," הוא מודיע לסנייפ, בתערובת מוזרה של זעם וחוסר-אונים (זה הטון ההוא, שמבקש: אל תיתן לי ללכת. אני  _ יותר _ חשוב). "אתה יודע איך להשיג אותי."

סנייפ מניח לו ללכת. הוא לא מחויב כלפי פוטר. פוטר הרס מספיק, חיבל במנגנוני ההכחשה הנוחים שלו וכפה עליו מציאות שסנייפ אינו מרגיש איתה בנוח. (לילי הייתה שואלת אותו: "האם אתה אוהב את עצמך ככה?" והשאלה המוסווית הייתה: 'קטנוני?' אך סנייפ גמר אומר שלא לענות יותר לשאלות כאלה). זו לא אשמת פוטר שסנייפ מעדיף את הצרות הישנות שלו (ובאמת, הן מתאימות לו כמו כפפה ליד). זו אפילו לא אשמתו שסנייפ צריך להכאיב למישהו. אבל פוטר טיפש ובוחר לספוג את הנזק. זו, בהחלט, אשמתו הבלעדית.

הוא ודראקו שוב לבדם, זה מול זה. הילד, בפינה, נועץ בהם עיניים אפורות עגולות. "לא עכשיו, אוגוסטוס."

סנייפ מביט בדראקו, שנראה נכון להתפוצץ. "למה פוטר יודע איפה אתה גר?" הוא שואל דרך שיניים מהודקות. "מה לעזאזל הוא עשה פה?"

סנייפ מעיף מבט בתכולת השקית. "נדמה לי שקוראים לזה... תן לי לראות. אדוואנטאג'. אלו אמפולות למניעת פרעושים וקרציות בחתולים. הוא הביא לי אותן."

מאלפוי מביט בילד בהטיית ראש חדה. "אוגוסטוס, עזוב את החתול הזה!" הוא מצווה על הילד המבוהל, שמניח לפליקס לנשור מחיקו. "תן לי לנסח מחדש את השאלה-" עיניו של דראקו מוצרות. "למה פוטר ידע היכן אתה גר עוד לפניי?"

"הוא חיפש ומצא."

"שלחתי אלייך מכתבים." מסנן מאלפוי. "כולם חזרו אליי. לולא הייתי קורא את הכתבה המטופשת ב _ נביא היומי _ לא הייתי יודע בכלל אם אתה עדיין בחיים."

דראקו משחק איתו משחקים. זה משעשע את סנייפ. אולי זה משעשע את דראקו (ככלות הכל, הילד נשא בת למשפחת אבוט, הוא וודאי משתעמם). סנייפ מפהק. "למה שלא תשאל את מה שאתה באמת רוצה לשאול?"

"טוב!" קורא דראקו, אגרופו הולם בדלפק ובנו משמיע ייבבה. "בפעם האחרונה שראיתי את פוטר הוא התכוון להרוג אותך, למה לכל הרוחות שניכם החברים הכי טובים פתאום?"

סנייפ שוקל לרגע את השאלה. פוטר בא לקבל תשובות, וחזר כשלא קיבל אותן. הוא התעקש, והוציא את סנייפ מדעתו, ואז המשיך לבוא, גם אחרי שהשיג את הדבר שלשמו בא. עיניו של דראקו מבזיקות בחימה, וסנייפ יודע שהתשובה שייתן לא תרצה אותו. "כי פוטר נשאר," הוא אומר לבסוף. "כי פוטר עקשן. זה הכל."

"אז סוורוס סנייפ, אוכל מוות לשעבר, נמלט לגור בכפר כמו מוגל מטונף, מרחיק מעליו את כל עולם הקוסמים – חוץ מפוטר. למה? כי הוא נשאר!" מטיח דראקו בלעג ארסי. "באמת נוגע ללב."

משהו מהכעס הישן, הזעם שהיה גורם לו להטיח צנצנות בקיר ולקלל את יריביו, מתגנב לקולו של סנייפ כשהוא משיב לדראקו. "ילד קטן, יהיר ומפונק שכמותך. תן לי לשאול אותך משהו. כשהשארתי אותך אז, בצריח הגלמוד, לבדך עם אבוט ואבא שלה- למי פנית? מה גרם לך, כמעט שנה לאחר מכן, לשאת את בתו הממזרה של- אל תעז להפנות אלי שרביט-" האינסטינקטים של סנייפ חדים מאי-פעם כשהוא תופס את שרביטו של דראקו ותולש אותו מכף-ידו. "ספר לי, דראקו. אני באמת רוצה לדעת."

מאלפוי מתאמץ לכבוש את זעמו.

"שלא תעז לדבר עליה ככה!" הוא מסנן בלהט, מנסה להגיע לשרביט שלו. "עם אף אחד, בסדר?! לא השארת לי דרך ליצור איתך קשר, סוורוס! היא הייתה היחידה שהייתה שם להקשיב לי!" קולו נשבר והוא מביט לעבר אוגוסטוס, שמייבב בפינה. "שנה שלמה, סוורוס, שנה שלמה וארורה הייתי צריך להתחמק מאבא שלה, שלא יחשוב שאני מדבר אליה, שלא יחשוב שאני נושם לידה!"

"היית בודד, ממ?"

"זה מה שכרגע אמרתי!"

"היא הייתה שם בשבילך- היא לא עזבה כשהיית אלים ונבזי-"

דראקו מתעלם ממנו ורוכן להרים את הילד, מוחה את דמעותיו בממחטה ומחבק אותו בעדינות. הוא אב דאוג, מבחין סנייפ, אף על פי שהוא נוטה לאבד את עצמו. "אני לא צריך להקשיב לזה," הוא אומר בצרידות.

סנייפ ממשיך בכל זאת. "אתה סלחת לאבוט על מה שהיא, נכון?"

דראקו מביט בו לרגע ונראה מהורהר. מרוחק בדרך שבה בני-מאלפוי תמיד נראו מורמים מעם, יפים ודוממים כפסלי שעווה. "ובכן, אני מבין את הנקודה שלך," הוא מסכם. "אבל האם באמת נדמה לך שפוטר יסלח  _ לך _ ?" מאלפוי מניף את שיערו לאחור, חוטף את השרביט שלו ופונה אל הילד. "בוא אוגוסטוס, הולכים. אני אהיה בקשר, סנייפ."

וכך הם נעלמים, שני בני-אלמוות מעולם אחר ומרוחק ששעריו נעולים לנצח בפני סנייפ.

* * *

דבק, נזק ורעש, מתכנסים כולם לרגליו במעין מקהלת ניחומים מאולתרת כשהארי חוזר הביתה. הוא צונח על הספה, וכרגיל, החתולה היא הראשונה לגשת אליו. נועזת כתמיד, דבק מזנקת לחיקו, כמו אומרת: זה קורה לכולם. הכלב והחתול מזדנבים בעקבותיה.

הארי אפילו לא בטוח מדוע הוא צריך להיות מדוכדך. מן הסתם, לא היה לו מושג שסנייפ שמר על קשר עם מאלפוי, אבל היה זה סביר לחלוטין... מאלפוי תמיד היה התלמיד המועדף על סנייפ והם ברחו ביחד מהוגוורטס בלילה ש- הארי לא רוצה לחשוב על כך. אולי סנייפ צריך היה, איכשהו, לספר לו, ולפיכך נמצא בחזקת מי שמעלים מהארי מידע. לא שהארי חלק עם סנייפ סודות אינטימיים, אבל מאלפוי- מאלפוי היה כמו סנייפ, חלקלק ונבזי והארי עדיין קטלג אותו אוטומטית כאוכל-מוות – רחוק מלהיות בן-לוויה לגיטימי. מערכת הנאמנויות הסבוכה שאפרה לאנשים כמו סנייפ ומאלפוי לבטוח זה בזה נשגבת מבינתו. הארי לא רוצה להבין אותה; לא רוצה להיות חלק ממנה. אילו היה חושד שסנייפ עדיין מקיים קשר עם מאלפוי ודומיו, ספק אם היה בוטח בו מלכתחילה.

זו איננה סיבה מספקת להרשיע את סנייפ בנאמנות כפולה – אך לגנותו של סנייפ עומדת ההיסטוריה שלו, עמדותיו המפוקפקות. העובדה שהיה מסוגל לרצח. בינו לבין עצמו, הארי תוהה האם הקדים להניח את העבר מאחוריהם. הוא יכול להתעקש, צריך היה להתעקש. הם היו יכולים לריב ולצעוק ולפצוע אחד את השני- ואולי היו חבלות, אבל האווירה ביניהם הייתה מיטהרת. הוא עדיין מתגעגע לדמבלדור, לתחושה המעורפלת כי למישהו אכפת ממנו ומישהו חשב עליו משך כל השנים עם הדארסלים והיה מושיט לו יד, אם רק היה יכול. גם לדמבלדור היו מגרעות (הרבה דברים מתחוורים לו רק במהלך הזמן), אבל הוא מוכן לסלוח למכשף הישיש. ברור לו שמחויבות לעמדת כוח לא תמיד משאירה לך את היכולת לבחור באפשרות הטובה ביותר, אלא רק בגרועה-פחות מבין השתיים. ו _ סנייפ _ \- סנייפ רצח את דמבלדור. הארי סורק את הלקסיקון שלו פעם אחר פעם בחיפוש אחרי מילה מרוככת יותר, אך לשווא. פניו היו מעוותים בזעם, ודמבלדור נראה... (הוא שונא את הזיכרון, שונא אותו כל כך), חסר-אונים ותשוש. כאילו באמת לא היה דבר שיכול לעשות.

הארי מחבק את דבק ומושך אליו את רעש ונבוך להיווכח כי דמעות נוזלות מאחורי משקפיו. הוא רצה לחשוב שאחרי המלחמה- טוב, הוא לא יודע. דמבלדור אף פעם לא היה הופך לסוג של סב חביב עבורו, ורמוס מעולם לא רצה להיות דמות-אב, והם לא היו חיים באידיליה באושר ועושר והארי תמיד יישאר עם הילדות הדפוקה שלו. החושך בארון תמיד יחנוק אותו בלילה. זה לא משנה את העובדה שבאיזשהו מקום נדמה להארי שסנייפ גזל ממנו את האפשרות לתיקון.

הוא מעולם לא צריך היה לסלוח לסנייפ – גם לא ברמיזה. היה בכך כדי לומר שהארי מסכים... שהארי מוכן לקבל את העובדה שג'יימס ולילי פוטר מתו. שדמבלדור נלקח ממנו. יותר מדויק: היה בכך כדי לומר שהארי מקבל את חייו עם הדארסלים. שזה היה בסדר, ו _ זה לא היה _ . זה לא היה בכלל.

הוא עדיין יושב בסלון ומרחם על עצמו כשנשמעת נקישה בדלת. לא מתחשק לו לענות, אבל רעש קופץ ממקומו וממהר אל הפתח, והארי מזיז בחוסר-חשק את החתולים. כמעט ואין לו אורחים משלו (רון והרמיוני מנצלים את חיבור הפלו) כך שהוא בטוח למדי שזהו ניסיון נוסף להתרים אותו למען מטרה נעלה כלשהי (הכנסייה צריכה גג חדש או ספסלים חדשים; הכנסייה מתרימה למען חולי סרטן או קבוצת הקריאה של גברת אדלבי מתרימה למען כלבים מחוסרי-בית שמתרימים- אררג. הארי צריך לקחת אספירין).

הוא מוחה את משקפיו (הן מכוסות באדים) ומסדר את שיערו לפני שהוא ניגש לפתוח את הדלת. בכל זאת, יש לו מוניטין מסוימים בקהילה הזאת. רעש מגרד את הדלת והארי מרחיק אותו. אנשים מסוימים מפחדים מהכלב השעיר, ולמרות שהארי לא מבין אותם, הוא מכבד את הרתיעה שלהם. לא כל אחד אוהב כלבים. כך שהוא מזיז את רעש הצידה, מכשף את ההגנות על הדלת ופותח אותה בזהירות.

סנייפ הוא בערך האדם האחרון שהארי מצפה לראות.

* * *

"אתה הרגת את דמבלדור."

סנייפ משכל את זרועותיו ומביט בפוטר. בלוריתו פרועה מתמיד, ופניו מאובנים בארשת קודרת של האשמה.

אין ביניהם מחלוקת בנקודה הזו. "נכון."

"אני שונא אותך."

סנייפ מרים גבה.

פוטר נסוג מהדלת ומשתרך לעבר הסלון, אדיש לסנייפ הסוגר את הדלת ופוסע בעקבותיו.

"מותר לי לשאול למה חיכית כל כך הרבה זמן כדי לציין את העובדה הזו?"

פוטר מסתובב בחדות, מופתע למראה. "לא חשבתי על זה." הוא מעביר יד בשיערו. "לא רציתי לחשוב על זה. לא רציתי לשנוא אף אחד."

סנייפ נשען כנגד הקיר. הכלב מרחרח אותו בחשדנות וסנייפ מרחיק את היצור המרייר באמצעות חרטום נעלו. "הו. ואני מנחש שמר מאלפוי גרם לך לשנות את דעתך?"

"הוא עמד להרוג את דמבלדור!" מפרקי אצבעותיו של פוטר מלבינים סביב ידית של ארון.

סנייפ מגלגל את עיניו. " _ אני _ הרגתי את דמבלדור."

"רציתי להרוג אותך." פוטר מוציא שני ספלי חרסינה ומציב אותם בנקישה על השיש. "אתה יודע, דמבלדור לא בדיוק טרח להשאיר מזכר... שלום הארי, ביום ראשון הקרוב, המורה שלך להתגוננות מפני כוחות האופל עלול להרוג אותי, מפני ש, אתה יודע, הוא התחייב לנרקיסה מאלפוי להגן על הבן שלה, ובכלל, האם ידעת שהוא מרגל למען המסדר וחשוב מאוד שוולדמורט ימשיך לבטוח בו?"

"אל. תגיד. את. השם. הזה."

"מרלין, סנייפ-" פוטר מניח לקומקום שמילא במים (הוא מניח אותו בנקישה רמה על השיש). "עברו כמעט שש שנים מזורגגות ואתה עדיין לא יכול לקרוא לממזר ב-שם שהוא נתן לעצמו. מה אתה, פחדן?"

"אמרתי לך-"

"כן, אז אמרת לי!" פוטר מניף את ידיו השמימה, עיוור לסנייפ שחורק את שיניו.

"אולי הייתה לזה סיבה."

"כן- לאפשר לך להמשיך להתחבא בכוך שלך, להמשיך להעמיד פנים ששום דבר לא קרה והכל בסדר, ואתה יכול להמשיך לחיות כמו-"

"פוטר, אני מזהיר אותך." הווריד ברקתו פועם, ואין לו כוח לצדקנות המתחסדת של פוטר.

"למה, זה כואב לך לשמוע? אתה לא יכול להתמודד-"

"אני לא אהיה נתון לשיפוטו של ילד אימפולסיבי שלא יודע את כל העובדות."

פוטר עוצר על מקומו. שפתיו חשוקות לקו דק של זעם ועיניו נוצצות מאחורי עדשות משקפיו. "דמבלדור היה, אני-"

"כן, אתה ואתה ואתה-" אצבעותיו של סנייפ מטופפות בקוצר רוח.

"אני אהבתי אותו, לעזאזל איתך!"

הזעם מרתיח את דמו של סנייפ בעורקיו, אבל יש לו נקודה חשובה להעביר. ולכן הוא מאלץ את פוטר להסתובב אליו ותופס בסנטרו. "אתה כל כך מסכן, פוטר. הלב ממש נכמר עליך." סנייפ מטה את ראשו של פוטר, סוקר את הפנים החיוורים. הגבר הצעיר מתחמק ממבטו. "אחרי הכל, כל מה שהיית צריך לעשות זה לצפות בו מת." סנייפ מצמצם את עיניו. "איך לדעתך  _ אני  _ הרגשתי כשהייתי צריך להרוג אותו, ממ? מה אתה חושב?" 

פוטר בולע את רוקו.

"אני, אני..." הזעם מתפוגג לאיטו מפניו של פוטר, כמו דם המזרזף מפצע פתוח. עיניו מתרוממות לרגע, וחומקות במהירות. "זה כאב כל כך הרבה זמן..." הוא שולח יד על מנת לרופף את אחיזתו של סנייפ.

סנייפ נסוג לאחור.

"לא, אל תלך." ניכר בפוטר שהבקשה קשה לו.

"אני לא רואה איזו ברירה יש לי."

פוטר מתקרב אליו בזהירות. "אתה יכול להישאר."

סנייפ רוצה לסגת. יותר מדי דברים נאמרו ביניהם והוא צריך לבסס מחדש את ההגנות שלו, להגדיר לעצמו בצורה תקיפה וברורה יותר מיהו סנייפ ומיהו פוטר ומהם זה לזה. אבל אז פוטר נוגע במרפקו (והקרבה הזו איכשהו מנחמת. הם שומרים על סוד משותף והוא מלכד אותם). סנייפ מתעב מגע, בדרך כלל. לילי הייתה מושיטה לו את עורפה או את צווארה- רומזת כי היא זקוקה לתקשורת הזו ביניהם. היו לו מאהבים ומאהבות אחרים, של יום ולילה ואפילו לתקופות יותר ארוכות, אבל הוא מעולם לא נגע בהם או אפשר להם לגעת בו. טוביאס סנייפ היה גבוה ומיוזע והצחין מאלכוהול, וסנייפ עדיין זוכר יד לחה על כתפו, ועל לחיו ועל ראשו.

הוא ופוטר מתיישבים על הספה- השיחה ביניהם דלילה ולא זורמת. פוטר מדליק טלוויזיה וסנייפ צופה באנשים הקטנים ובדרמות הפתטיות שלהם. לאט לאט, עפעפיו של פוטר נעצמים, וראשו צונח לעבר כתפו של סנייפ. אין לו חשק לנמנם, אבל הוא לא רוצה להפריע את השלווה המוזרה הזו. כשזוג החתולים מתיישבים ביניהם, סנייפ לא מפריע להם. הוא מלטף את ראשו של החתול ומתמקד במרקע.

  
  



End file.
